The Red Flash of Konoha
by Nexus-K
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi at the tender age of five after a horrible incident with the villagers. How will this affect his life? What is the does the Kyuubi intend to do with our favorite blond? Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Over-all-badass!Naruto, NarutoxHarem, My first story so don't hold any punches with reviews. ON TEMP. HIATUS UNTIL REWRITE IS COMPLETE, CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 3
1. Humble Beginnings

Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. If you enjoy please follow and also after your done reading write a review saying what you think I did good or bad.

**Edit: Hey guys, it's me Nexus-k. After I wrote chapter five I checked to story statistics and realized something, most people don't read past chapter two of my story. I looked back and found the problem, the first four chapters of the story are seriously lacking compared to chapter 5! So I am going back and editing things, so expect certain elements of the story to change. **

"Whirlpool" normal/human speech

'Whirlpool' normal/human thoughts

'_Whirlpool' hidden human thoughts_

"**Whirlpool" Demon speech**

'**Whirlpool' Demon thoughts**

"_Whirlpool" Demonic Soul Speech_

'_Whirlpool' Demonic soul thought_

"_**Whirlpool" Justu**_ (English translation)

"Whirlpool" Summon Speech

"WHIRLPOOL" occasionally used to display anger or emphasis

**Warning: this story is rate M for a reason, so please do not complain about language or graphic material.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have done something besides beat on Naruto, fawn over Sasuke, and stand there with a kunai for 150 fucking episodes!**

**X x**

"**Prologue"**

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze looked down on at his new-born son, the baby wailing as a monstrous roar shook the once peaceful forest that surrounded Konohagakure. Minato comforted the child, stroking the baby's odd whisker marks and causing him to giggle. Minato gave a sad smile at the noise before disappearing in a bright yellow flash, reappearing on a plateau above something that was believed to be only a legend. Just below the cliff were Minato had teleported was an enraged Kyuubi, the mighty demon said to be capable of causing earthquakes and tsunami's with a single tail. Minato took a few steps back and placed the infant down, placing a marker for his famous jutsu the Hiraishin on the infants stomach. Minato took a few deep breaths before dashing forward, jumping off the cliff and biting his thumb, wiping the blood on his now revealed summoning tattoo. Minato called out in a voice loud enough to gain the fox's attention, _**"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"**_ The toad summon boss, Gamabunta, appeared below him in a puff of smoke and landing hard on the Kyuubi's torso, temporarily pinning the beast.

Gamabunta called out to Minato in a strong tone, the Yondiame using the fox's stunned state as an opportunity to grab his son from the top of the cliff. "Minato why have you summoned me!" It was then when the toad looked down, his eyes widening slightly as he spoke, "Oh. Hello there Kyuubi." The suprising nonchalant toad looked up at Minato before speaking, the slightly bored tone never leaving his voice. "Im going to fucking kill you after this, you know that right?"

Minato smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly with his free hand before shouting from his position on the giant toad's head, readying himself to teleport again. "Sorry 'Bunta, desperate times call for desperate measures!" Minato and the fox disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving the toad boss shocked as he was dispelled by the Yondiame.

Minato leapt off the fox's head as it recovered, running a measurable distance away from the Kyuubi and arriving at the altar he had set up before hand. He placed his surprisingly sleeping son down on the altar, writing a complex seal with speed that attributed to his status as a seal master before turning toward the Kyuubi. Minato's eyes changed from those of a caring father's to ones more suited on the type battle-hardened veteran he was as he dashed forward, pushing as much chakra as he could in his legs, quickly leaping to the side as the Kyuubi slammed a paw down where he was just a second ago. Taking advantage of the fox's position, Minato landed on the demon's arm and shot forward, forming his prized jutsu the Rasengan in each of his hands. There was a series of bright yellow flashes on the Kyuubi's arm before Minato appeared on its shoulder, leaping into the air and slamming both of the perfectly shaped spheres of chakra into the beast's forehead while shouting **_"Tsuin Rasengan!"_**

Minato leapt off with a flip, landing from the 500 ft drop with little trouble thanks to his dense bone structure. Minato turned to the sudden noise of shuffling feet to see his half-dead wife and mother of his child, Kushina Uzumaki, fly through handsigns before calling out, **_"Yoton: Chakura Ketsugo_ C_hen!"_** Golden chains of chakra shot forward from Kushina's extended palm, piercing the Kyuubi in several places before, with a mighty roar and determination burning in her eyes, Kushina slammed the Kyuubi face first into the ground, stunning the nine-tailed fox Bijuu. Kushina smiled at her shocked husband before falling to her knees, all her energy spent.

Minato quickly used the fox's dazed state to his advantage, going through a short series of handsigns and repeating them in his mind as to not make a single mistake, 'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake!' Finishing the required handsigns Minato clapped his hands together and focus all his chakra, invoking the power of the Shinigami with a cry of _**"Shiki**** Fujin!"** _A ethereal figure appeared behind the Yondaime, garbed in white robes and a hannya mask. The creature began to mutter a unintelligible as it reached forward, its hand extending through Minato's chest and toward the Kyuubi. The chant was finished as the Shinigami drew a tanto from its robes, its arm covered in a strange curse seal as it split the Kyuubi's soul in half, devouring the Bijuu's Ying chakra and sealing the remaining Yang chakra into Naruto. The infant began to cry aloud as the seal for the Shiki Fujin on his stomach began to glow bright red, signifying the completion of the sealing.

Minato stumbled forward, the Shinigami feeling satisfied with its meal allowed him a few more seconds of life before devouring his soul. Minato approach his wife's unconscious body, she would bleed out in a minute's time. He went to work sealing the small amount of chakra they had left in Naruto, only to be released if their son need guidance or if he were to attempt to release the Kyuubi. Minato gave a final grim smile before falling forward, dying next to his wife and crying son.

_(Five years later)_

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki twisted and kicked in every direction possible, attempting to escape the strong grasp of the shinobi tying him to a crude wooden cross, the breath knocked out of his lungs as one of them deliver a swift punch to his gut . A mob of sneering civilians approached, beginning to slowly beat him to death with objects varying from hammers to steel pipes, one even going far enough to stab him in the legs with a rusty pitch fork, twisting the tool to cause more pain. Naruto gave an unearthly howl as tears ran down his face, one thought running through his mind as darkness claimed him, _'Why?_' Seeing the child fall unconscious, the same pair of shinobi that tied him down walked forward, blurring through handsigns before calling out in perfect synchronization _**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**_ The civilians cheered and even through their weapons at him smiling as the wooden handles provided fuel for the inferno. The two shinobi from earlier ran forward with sick smiles on their face, a Sharingan with two tomoe blazing in each of their eyes as they began to pour oil on the cross. A civilian suddenly cried out in pain from the back of crowd as the sound of chirping birds filled the air, drawing everyone's attention. The entire crowd turned to see a Anbu in a wolf mask, pulling his hand from the civilian's chest, a few stray bolts of lightning still apparent. The two Uchiha that lead the crowd turned tail and attempted to run, only to be decapitated by a second, crow masked Anbu. Both Anbu leaped high into the air, flying through handsigns before calling out, _**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"** _A hail of fireballs descended on the small crowd, killing everyone except for a single frighten man. He broke into a full on sprint attempting to escape before Crow tossed his katana like a javelin, piercing the man's heart and pinning him to the ground.

Crow retrieve his katana and burned the man's body before walking towards Wolf, who had removed their young charge from the cross and stabilized him with a medical ninjutsu. The two Anbu leapt onto the rooftops and towards the hospital, which eagerly accepted the young Uzumaki after Crow had killed the first nurse and intimidated the second. Wolf left Naruto in Crow's care as he went to report to the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As Crow sat at Naruto beside he removed his mask revealing the thirteen year old face of Itachi Uchiha, the newly instated Anbu captain. Itachi gave a long sigh before replacing his mask and standing at attention as the Sandaime rushed into the room, worrying for the boy's safety.

Hiruzen gave a weary smile before sitting in the same spot Itachi just was, placing his hand on one of Naruto's as the young jinchuuriki began to stir. Naruto's eyes opened slightly before he spoke, his voice sounding unusually sad as he said a sentence that caused everyone present's heart to break, "Jiji? W-what did i do w-wrong?"

Hiruzen felt a tear fall down his cheek before he pulled the sobbing Naruto into a hug, comforting the distraught boy. "You did nothing wrong Naruto-kun, dont worry i'll take care of you. I'll do my best to make the bad people go away." While the Sandaime's words were comforting, in his eyes was a fire that had not been seen since the Kyuubi attack. Hiruzen let go of Naruto, the child having fallen asleep, before he called out, "Crow, Wolf! Gather the council, I would like to have a word with them."

The two Anbu immediately followed the Sandaime's directions, while behind their mask they were both smiling. They both knew, the god of shinobi was back, and he was furious!

**X (Hospital midnight) X**

Naruto woke up in a unbelievably dirty sewer, coughing up a large amount of the foul tasting water. The entirety of the room he was in was pitch black, something that confused the young boy as there seemed to be no ceiling or walls. Naruto wondered around the empty space, absently noticing that even though he was in water he did not feel wet. A hour seemed to pass before Naruto found a set of three pipes, each one strangely a different color. At the highest point of the newly found wall was a light blue colored pipe which was a thick as his own chest! Just below that connected to the first pipe by a nozzle about the size of his arm was a golden pipe. This pipe was barely as thick as his hand let alone any other appendage. At the very bottom sat a deep crimson colored pipe that was a thick as he was tall, connected to the middle pipe by a nozzle similar to the first only larger, surprising him immensely. The pipes were in very bad condition, small amount of water leaking out at times.

Deciding to follow the pipes a short distance, Naruto came across an absolutely humongous cage, each bar looking to be twice his width. In the middle of the bars was a slightly ragged looking paper that had the kajin for seal on it. Naruto of course had no idea what the kajin said as he had not completely learned to read or write yet, being self-taught. Before Naruto could process this any strange cage any further, an immense killer intent washed over him like a tsunami, forcing him to his knees. Naruto gave a few ragged breaths before shakily standing up and speaking in the strongest voice he could muster, one that surprisingly held no fear despite his situation as he called out, "Who's there, 'Ttebayo?!"

A deep chuckle emerged from the cage before a voice that seemed to be hatred incarnate spoke, its tone full of amusement. **"Well done gaki, most other humans would have passed out or pissed their pants in your situation." **The entirety of the sewer shook for a few seconds before the source of the voice came into Naruto's view, revealing a 300 foot tall Kyuubi, the beast having shrunk to be slightly comfortable in the cage.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the gigantic nine tailed fox. Contrary to popular belief Naruto was very smart for his age, a fact known only to select few of the nicer civilians living in the red-light district, Konoha's equivalent to a ghetto. But Naruto had found out quickly that the smarter he showed he was, the more he was hurt. So he began to act like an idiot in hopes that the villagers would be kinder. Naruto gulped slightly before he spoke, his voice slightly wavering as Kyuubi increased its killer intent output, "K-kyuubi! You're supposed to be dead! The Yondiame killed you!"

Kyuubi stared blankly at the child for a few seconds before rolling onto its back, launching into violet laughter that shook the sewer once more.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he ran forward, consequences be damned, nobody laughed at him like that! Naruto pulled his arm back,running through the bars before throwing a sloppy punch, as expected for his age. What neither of the two expected was for Naruto's punch to hit the Kyuubi with all the force of a Haymaker, sending the giant fox crashing into the wall behind it. Naruto looked down at his hand before crying out, "Holy shit!"

Kyuubi slowly got up, still seeing stars, before it spoke, sounding almost drunk as it slurred out words and staggered about. **"Damn kit, you need to watch where you ssswing those things. Goodnight!" **The fox gave a final ballerina twirl on one foot before falling forward, landing face first in front of Naruto as it began to shrink, eventually settling in the form of what Naruto could only describe as, a pretty eighteen year girl.

As Naruto examined her he realized her long, beautiful red hair the only things preventing Naruto from seeing her easily D-cup breast. Naruto blushed before removing his black shirt with an orange Konoha symbol on the front, draping it over the girls shoulders, covering her and leaving him in a white tank top. Naruto looked down and realized he had developed small muscles, his biceps and pectorals having a slight outline along side a barely noticable 4-pack of abs. This seemed to happen after every beating from the villagers, he would wake up in the next day or two, feeling stronger, having more stamina, and being in better shape overall.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto sat the unconsious young woman up while making sure she stayed covered and shyly wrapped her arm around him, falling asleep as he waited for her to recover from the earlier incident.

**X (9 years later) X**

Naruto walked towards the academy, being his usual 30 minutes late. Naruto had found out after failing the first time that the teachers were sabotaging his results, so he just stopped trying, training outside of the school with Kyuubi, who explained to Naruto his status as a jinchuuriki, his heritage, and how he was able to kick her ass so easily. The two had met in a realm inside of Naruto's subconscious called a Mindscape, where willpower determined how strong one was , well that and Kyuubi believed no one would have the balls to try to punch her. Naruto had trained everyday since then, determined to surpass his father and become the greatest shinobi to live. Of course he couldn't allow anyone to know how strong he was, that would just cause problems. Naruto went to the simple solution to his problems, he edited his childhood mask to be about 10 times more idiotic as to avoid attention. Naruto was currently under a henge(1), hiding his true facial features and reducing his height from an impressive 5'9 to a rather short 5'2 for his age, he was also a whole year older than the rest of his class, making him the laughing stock and the subject of many dead-last jokes. Naruto walked into his class and, after getting yelled at by Iruka, took his usual seat next to the pink haired banshee named Sakura Haruno. Naruto was about to enter a mental conversation with Kyuubi before he felt a fist coming his way. Naruto acted on pure instinct, raising his arm and grabbing the offender's weak punch, forcing their arm behind their back while drawing a kunai and placing it at their neck, all in the span of a second.

The entire class froze as Sakura cried out in pain, one second they saw her fist flying towards Naruto as usual, and the next Naruto had stood up and pinned the girl to her desk with a kunai placed at her neck. Iruka's eyes widened unbelievably before he spoke, "N-Naruto, what the hell!"

The blond looked up before realizing what he had done, putting away his kunai and sitting back down apologizing, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, it was a reflex."

Iruka understood somewhat, being attacked nearly everyday would give one enough reason to watch your back but still, he doubted he even he could move that fast! Iruka let out cough, settling the class before speaking again, "Okay everyone its time for the genin exams, where most of you will hopefully become official ninja!"

The entire class cheered except for Sakura, who was still shaken after Naruto's actions. After everyone was settle down, each student was call individually into another room for the test, Naruto of course failed again as Mizuki had most likely made sure of that.

Naruto gave a sigh as he walked back into the class room without a hitai-ate, eliciting a laugh from everyone but Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Sasuke who never showed any emotion externally. Inside Sasuke was quite upset, he considered Naruto his rival, the only person who could help him get the strength he need to beat Itachi, the only person who could give him the drive to avenge his slain clan. Sasuke knew Naruto was stronger than he looked, Naruto had easily matched him in skill during the first few weeks of the academy, yet he continued to fail for some reason. Eventually Naruto just fell behind, angering Sasuke to no measureable extent. Sasuke had decided to investigate and watched Naruto train several times, each time the blond was once again equal to Sasuke, matching the Uchiha skill for skill. Sasuke shook his head and left as the class was dismissed, going to train.

**X one hour later, playground outside of the academy x**

Naruto was sitting on a tire swing speaking to Kyuubi, who had informed Naruto her name was Kuromi about a year ago, when he sensed someone approaching. Looking up, Naruto saw Mizuki standing over him, a disturbing smile on his face. Naruto managed to suppress the urge to deck the academy teacher, putting his mask back up and saying, "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Mizuki placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to internally gag before he spoke, "I'm really sorry you failed Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help it anymore, his eyebrow shot right up, twitching with a vengeance.

Mizuki didn't seem to register this as he continued, "But hey! I know a secret test that you can take to pass. All you have to do, is sneak into the Hokage's office and steal a scroll."

Naruto gave a fake, goofy smile as he exclaimed, "I'll do it, 'Ttebayo!"

**X forest outside Konoha, the following night x**

Naruto smirked as he copied down every Jutsu on the forbidden scroll of sealing which he stole from the Hokage tower, using his skills in stealth to sneak past the guards undetected. Naruto had Kuromi memorize every Jutsu as he read the scroll, writing them down on a spare as a back up. Naruto stopped and rolled the scroll up while altering his henge to look as if he had been training hard, finishing just as Iruka landed in front of him screaming, "NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Naruto flinched slightly, he figured the Chunin would be pissed but that was a bit harsh. Naruto put his mask back up and gave another trademark smile while rubbing the back of his head, saying, "I did Iruka-sensei! I learned a Jutsu from the scroll, you can promote me now!"

Iruka got a questioning look on his face before he spoke, still yelling, "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT!"

Naruto winced again before getting a confused look on his face saying, "M-mizuki-sensei said if I learned a Jutsu I would graduate."

Iruka's eyes widened before he heard the low whistle of metal slicing through the air, heading towards Naruto. Iruka reacted fast, leaping in front of the Genin-hopeful and taking a demon windmill shuriken to the back, the blade barely missing his spine.

Naruto gave a shocked cry before his eyes hardened and his hand closed into a fist, Mizuki was going to die here and now. Said silver-haired Chunin leapt onto the branch nearest to the two, laughing manically as he spoke, "Poor, poor Iruka, that's what happens when your a demon lover!"

Mizuki looked towards Naruto and upon seeing the confused look on his face began to laugh once again, "Y-you don't know?! This is rich! Well Naruto, do you want to know why every one scorns you and calls you a demon?"

Iruka coughed up some blood before he called out, "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

Mizuki ignored the dying Iruka as he continued, "It's because you are the Kyuubi! The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you as a child, you should have died from the beatings I personally delivered demon and yet, HERE YOU ARE!" Mizuki finished his sentence by throwing a second demon windmill shuriken at the supposedly shocked Naruto who had his head down.

Iruka watched in fear as the shuriken got closer and closer until finally... Naruto caught it with his right hand, raising his head to reveal eyes full of hatred. Naruto spoke, his voice taking deeper, more masculine tone as he address the traitor. "Mizuki, Chunin of Konohagakure, for attempted treason and murder of a comrade, I sentence you to death." Naruto's body was covered in a plume of smoke, revealing a much more imposing figure as it was swept away. Standing in place of Naruto was a 5'9 teenager, he was very lean with well defined muscles, his biceps easily visible through his white form-fitting long sleeved shirt. A black Uzumaki swirl was designed into the side each shoulder, the shirt having no other markings other wise. The figure was wearing Black shinobi pants that were wrapped in medical tape at the shins. His white shinobi boots were planted firmly on the ground, the shoes providing more protection than sandals while also remaining light in weight. He had a shinobi pouch strapped to each thigh, showing he was ambidextrous. a katana was sheathed at the teen's left hip, a circular crimson cross guard separating the blade and its black handle.

The figure looked up revealing his slitted, bright blue eyes to Mizuki and Iruka, shocking them both. It was then they noticed the signature whisker marks on the teen's cheeks, the birthmarks having thinned out to barely noticeable refined lines. The teen's face in general was also very handsome, not even the slightest hint of baby fat was present giving him sharp facial features. They both knew this was Naruto Uzumaki, but how was this possible? Naruto's hair had also grown in length, reaching to the bottom of his neck at the back and looking much more refined while retaining its spiked appearance(2).

Naruto gave them no more time to take in his sudden change as he hurled the shuriken with practiced speed back at Mizuki. The silver haired Chunin barely managed to dodge, a single blade skimming his side as Naruto spoke again, his voice still in the same serious tone, "I have know of the Kyuubi since I was five, now prepare to die traitor."

Mizuki growled before he leapt forward, cursing the blond with every word in his vocabulary as he drew a kunai, "DIE, ONI-GAKI!" Mizuki had covered half the distance between them when Naruto smirked and gripped the handle of his katana in his right hand, using his left hand to keep the sheath stable and push a small amount of the silver blade out with his thumb. There was only a quarter of their original distance left when Naruto disappeared, reappearing on the opposite side of Mizuki and sheathing his katana, the blade sliding home with a audible 'click'. A small spurt of blood was the only warning as Mizuki's head rolled clean of his shoulders, his body landing with a dull thud not 5 feet away form Iruka. Iruka gave a look of sorrow, seeing his supposed long time friend lying dead in front of him.

Naruto walked over to Mizuki's body and pulled the shoulder of the man's shirt down slightly, revealing a curse seal in the form of a black animal paw surrounded by a circle. Naruto shook his head before sealing Mizuki's head and body into a scroll, placing it into his left pouch before walking over to Iruka and removing the shuriken from the man's back, quickly wrapping his chest in gauze and using a low rank medical ninjutsu to staunch the bleeding. Naruto helped Iruka up as the man thanked him, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulder for support while he spoke. "Your a lucky man Iruka-sensei, if that shuriken hit two inches to the right you would be dead or paralyzed right now."

Iruka blanched at the thought before he nodded, speaking himself as the slowly walked toward the village, "Naruto? What happened to you?"

Naruto paused for a second before responding, "You will learn all about that later, right now we need to get you to a medic so you can get patched up and then to Hokage-jiji to report this."

Iruka nodded again, happy to just be silent and ponder as Konoha's main gate slowly crept it's way into their sight.

**X Hokage's office an hour later x**

Naruto leaned against the wall of the Hokage's office with his arms crossed, waiting for Iruka to finish reporting to the Sandaime. A cough caused him to lift his head, meeting eye to eye with Sandaime who had begun to spoke, "So Naruto-kun, what did happen to you?"

Naruto's face adopted a serious expression before he responded, standing up straight and walking in the center of the room. "Send all the Anbu out first, only you and Iruka may hear this, as I only trust you two."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow before making the appropriate sign, several puffs of smoke signifying the Anbu had followed their orders.

Naruto's face once again relaxed into a bored expression as he continued, "You want the basics or the long version Jiji?" Upon receiving the answer from the Hiruzen Naruto sighed, of course the old man would want the long version. "After one of the more, brutal, beatings when I was five I met the Kyuubi whose actual name is Kuromi mind you, and she agreed to train me as long as she got a little more freedom."

The Sandaime immediately put his hand up at the end of the sentence, asking, "More freedom how?"

Naruto bit his thumb before flying through handsigns, slamming his hands down on the ground with a mutter of _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**_In a plume of smoke Kuromi was summoned, once more in her human form, though thankfully she was clothed. She had on a black t-shirt with a nine-tailed golden fox imprinted on the front, the fabric hugging every curve of her body. Her black shinobi pants were unbound at the bottom, hanging loosely over her black shinobi sandals. Nine red tails swished back and forth behind, perfectly matching her elbow-length hair. Kuromi gave a smile before walking over to Naruto, who easily matched her in height, giving him a small hug before speaking, "Hello Hokage-sama, I am Kuromi, the Kyuubi no kitsune, and future mate or, in your terms, wife of Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka and Hiruzen's eyes widen considerably before they both yelled, "WIFE!"

Naruto and Kuromi both nodded before Kuromi spoke again, "Naruto is slowly absorbing my chakra, which will eventually turn him into a Hanyou, and then the new Kyuubi. Also, time passes a lot slower for me so while I am 180,000 years old in your time, I am actually only 18 physically. While him becoming the new Kyuubi does not obligate him to marry me, we have both become, ahem, quite fond of each other." Kuromi finished speaking quickly, turning her head as both her and Naruto blushed furiously.

Hiruzen and Iruka both gave small smiles before Naruto spoke again, his face still slightly red, "As I was saying, Kuromi agreed to train me and over the last nine years my skills have grown immensely, I am now at Sannin level, should I release all my gravity and limiter seals, which I developed my self. If you want specifics about each of my skills, I would say I am high-Jonin level in Taijutsu with pure physical strength rivaling Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength, mid-Anbu level in Kenjutsu, low-Jonin level in Genjutsu, Anbu captain level in Ninjutsu due to my massive amount of chakra, and the equivalent of mid-Jonin level in Fuinjutsu. I would appreciate it if this knowledge became a S-rank secret, known only to us three."

The Sandaime nodded before dismissing the two, saying he needed some time to think this over. As they walked into the hallway, Iruka stopped Naruto and Kuromi, looking the blond right in the eye as he spoke, "Naruto I just wanted to say thank you, and that I am happy you found someone that makes you happy."

Naruto gave a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head, replying to his sensei in a modest tone, "Don't apologize to me Iruka-sensei, I have always though of you as an older brother and I knew you would do the same for me."

Iruka smiled before giving Naruto a one-armed bear hug, ruffling the blonds hair before beginning to walk away, "Take care otouto, and be sure to show up for team assignments next week!"

Kuromi put away her tails while they were still in the hallway, letting Naruto wrap a arm around her waste before he called out after Iruka, a small smile gracing his lips. "I will, you take care too, Nii-san!"

Naruto and Kuromi began the walk back to his apartment in the red-light district when a man reached out randomly from the crowd and groped Kuromi's behind, Naruto stopped his red headed fiancée from attacking the man and walked up behind the pervert, tapping him on the shoulder. The burly man turned to face Naruto, his breath reeking of sake as he spoke, "What brat?"

Naruto deliver a swift uppercut to the taller mans jaw, sending him flying before he landed face first in the ground, eating a large amount of dirt(3). Kuromi smiled before giving Naruto a peck on the cheek as the two continued on their way as if nothing had happened.

**X x**

**Hey guys I'm back again, this chapter is the only one I have updated (and by updated I mean completely rewrote) so far, and I feel I turned out amazingly. I'm going to edit chapter 2 now as I have no more to say, Ja ne!**

**Authors notes:**

**1: the henge makes him look like canon Naruto.**

**2: Dangai Ichigo hair, but make it a little more spiky, and well, blond.**

**3: this One thing I did not edit, Naruto still really, really hates perverts.**

**Translations:**

_**Yoton: Chakura Ketsugo Chen= Light release: Chakra binding chains**_

_**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu= Summoning Jutsu: Food cart destroyer**_

_**Tsuin Rasengan= Twin spiraling spheres**_

_**Shiki Fujin= Dead demon consuming seal**_

_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu= Fire release: Great Fireball Technique**_

_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu= Fire release: Phoenix Fire Technique **_

_**Oni-gaki: Demon Brat**_

_**Otouto: Little brother**_

_**Nii-san: Brother**_

_**Taijutsu: Body Techniques**_

_**Kenjutsu: Sword Techniques**_

_**Genjutsu: Mind Techniques**_

_**Ninjutsu: Ninja Techniques**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Seal Techniques**_


	2. The Start of Team 7

"Whirlpool" normal/human speech

'Whirlpool' normal/human thoughts

_'Whirlpool' hidden human thoughts_

**"Whirlpool" Demon speech**

**'Whirlpool' Demon thoughts**

_**"Whirlpool" Demonic Soul Speech**_

_**'Whirlpool' Demonic soul thought**_

_**"Whirlpool" Justu**_

_"Whirlpool" Summon Speech_

"WHIRLPOOL!" occasionally used to display anger or emphasis.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and probably never will.**

**X x**

Naruto stood outside the door to Iruka's classroom in the academy, having discarded his henge and gotten a hitai-ate from the Hokage. Naruto's black-clothed hitai-ate was tied around his forehead, a small amount of extra cloth hanging from the back. Naruto opened the door to the class room and sat next to an intrigued Sasuke, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone but Iruka. Naruto was about to let his mind wander before he heard a simultaneous screech of "FIRST!" coming from Sakura and Ino, who both looked out of breath. Naruto looked at the two before he shook his head and said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Are you two always tired from power-walking, or did you stop for some jumping-jacks on the way here?"

Both girls looked up to see who insulted them and froze slightly as they saw his whisker marks. Both fangirls immediately ran up the stairs with their fist raised, yelling in an even louder tone than before, "Naruto-baka!"

Naruto had neutral expression as he stood up and faced the two girls who had charged up the stairs and down the aisle towards him. Naruto simply leaned back, letting the punches pass him before he grabbed Sakura's arm and flung her into the seat to the right of him, leaving the pink haired girl unconscious as she hit her head on the desk. Naruto gave Ino no time to react, appearing behind her in a burst of speed before delivering a solid chop to her neck, rendering her unconscious and placing her in the seat to the right of Sakura.

Iruka shook his head before he yelled at Naruto, using his infamous _**"Demon Head Jutsu" **_to scold the blond, "NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Naruto turned toward the teacher with a blank stare, unnerving him slightly before he replied in a monotone voice, "Protecting my ears and the Uchiha's virginity."

Their was a long awkward silence before the entire class room burst into laughter as Naruto sat down and waited for the class to calm down.

Iruka wiped a few tears away from his eyes before he began to speak, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Sakura and Ino were waking up. "Ok, ok, I will now announce the Genin teams for this year!" All the Genin except Naruto and Sasuke cheered before Iruka began to call out, "Team one is Karashi Ninho, Junen Hykun, and Nemoka Hyuuga. Your Jonin sensei is Anko Mitarashi."

**X Five teams later x**

Iruka took a sip of water before he continued, clearing his throat, "Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura immediately leapt up yelling, "Yatta!" while Naruto maintained his neutral expression and Sasuke smirked slightly, giving a nearly unnoticeable glance towards Naruto.

Iruka waited for Sakura to sit back down before continuing, "Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

Naruto looked over the new team 8, smiling at Hinata before he noticed Kiba looking at her with a predatory grin. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he used his chakra to grab the Inuzuka's ankle, causing Kiba to scream like a little girl and embarrassing him in front of the whole class.

Iruka raised an eyebrow he saw Naruto unleash a thin line of chakra, but pretended he did not notice it, continuing to the next team, "Team nine is still in circulation from last year so onto team ten. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Shikamaru bumped fist with Choji while Ino mumbled about being stuck on a team with a "Fat-ass and a lazy bastard."

Naruto watched as teachers came one by one to pick up their students, the classroom eventually occupied by only Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was fuming and ranting while Sasuke continued to brood as Naruto was pulled aside by Iruka.

Iruka stopped at the corner of the classroom where they would not be heard before he met Naruto eye to eye, glaring slightly "What happened to this being a secret?" Iruka was now looming over Naruto, making the blond feel like a chibi.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous grin before he replied,"I know but... that's boring! Plus they don't know how strong I am, they just know I'm taller, have a better sense of fashion, and that I am unbelievably handsome according to the civilian women I passed on the way here."

Iruka sweat dropped at Naruto's last comment before he shook his head, "Ok well I have things to take care of so watch those two till your sensei arrives, ok?"

Naruto nodded as he watched Iruka walk out the door with a wave, calling out after him. "Okay, see you later, Nii-san."

Iruka smiled as he walked away, leaving Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura, who immediately began to question him on his changes.

The pink haired girl began to poke and prod Naruto as she spoke, the blond now towering over her by 8 inches, "How did you get so tall, how is your voice deeper, Why are you dressing like that to be cool like Sasuke-kun? Where is Iruka-sensei going?!" Sakura rattled off questions like a small child.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before smirking as he responded, "I wore a physical henge and used a voice-altering ninjutsu, I am not attempting to be like Sasuke I just like these clothes, and Iruka-nii said that he had things to take care of." Naruto gave his answers just as fast as she said them before laying his head down, ignoring the still questioning Sakura.

Sakura, not satisfied with his answers, tapped him on the shoulder, only for him to mesmerize her with his deep blue eyes. Sakura blushed immensely before she fainted into Naruto's arms, a nosebleed easily apparent. Naruto looked at a wide eyed Sasuke, back to the unconscious Sakura, and once again towards Sasuke before he spoke in a monotone that reminded Sasuke of his brother, Itachi, "Two things; One, this is an amazing example of why Genjutsu is useful, and two, you so owe me."

Naruto blinked and suddenly Sasuke was in front of him on his knees, bowing repeatedly while saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Naruto was slightly freaked out as he helped Sasuke to his feet, the Uchiha giving him an over enthusiastic handshake before returning to his desk, the closest thing to a smile that he could manage resting on his face.

Everyone's attention was suddenly draw as the door to the classroom opened, revealing a 5'10 man with silver scarecrow hair. He wore a slightly changed standard Jonin outfit of Konoha, consisting of a form fitting shirt marked by the Uzumaki swirl, and slightly loose pants tied by medical tape at the shins, along with a cloth mask that covered from top of his nose to the bottom of his neck. His blue clothed hitai-ate was slanted at the side, covering his left eye.

The man eye-smiled at the two Genin before he spoke, "Team seven?" Sasuke and Naruto both nodded, confused by the man's nonchalant tone. The man's eye curved even more, if that is even possible, before he pointed upward, "My first impression is, Your all idiots! Meet me on the roof." The man disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a fuming Sasuke and a slightly annoyed Naruto.

Naruto picked Sakura up as he stood, the pink-haired girl snuggling into the crook of his neck and sighing contently in her sleep, completely unaware of the stares she was getting from her teammates. Naruto raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, walking towards the stairs with a smirking Sasuke following him.

**X Academy roof, five minutes later. x**

Kakashi watched with a amused expression as Naruto, Sasuke, and a now conscious Sakura sat in front of him, waiting for instructions. Kakashi leaned back onto the railing behind him, pulling out a small orange book as he spoke, "First up is introductions, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

Sakura raised her hand like a five year old seeking attention, the limb flying back and forth vigorously until Kakashi pointed to her, "Can you introduce yourself first sensei, to show us how it is done?"

Kakashi pondered this for a second before he lowered his book enough to look the girl in the eye, nodding as he spoke in his usual lazy tone, "Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none of your business, I dislike barely anything, my hobbies are rare and few apart, as for a dream for the future? I haven't thought of one yet." Kakashi eye-smiled again as his new Genin sweat-dropped a collective thought running through their heads, _'We only learned his name.'_

Kakashi pointed at Sakura again, looking back to his book, "You next pinky."

Sakura pouted at the name before she spoke, "My name Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke-kun and reading, my hobbies are studying and being near Sasuke-kun, my dream for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun, I dislike Naruto-baka!" Sakura finished her speech with a glare at the aforementioned blond, which did not affect him in the slightest.

Kakashi sweat-dropped before pointing at Sasuke saying, "Your up Duckass."

Sasuke frowned before speaking in his 'holier than thou' voice, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much but i can tolerate you and Naruto for now, I dislike traitors, fangirls, and sweets. My only hobby is training, and my dream for the future is to revive my clan and... Kill a certain missing-nin."

Kakashi shook his head slightly before moving onto Naruto, pausing slightly as he saw the familiar bright blond hair and blue eyes. "You go next, nice hair by the way."

Naruto nodded before he spoke, putting his hands behind his head, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Hokage-Jiji, Iruka-nii, and Ichiraku Ramen occasionally. I dislike traitors, **Perverts**," Naruto punctuated this by snapping his fingers, somehow lighting Kakashi's book on fire and making the Jonin scream like a little girl. Naruto didn't miss a beat, continuing on with his list of dislikes. "Fangirls, and arrogant people. my hobbies are training, seal making, and gardening. My dream for the future? I guess I'll find out sooner or later."

Kakashi stopped attempting to pick up the ashy remains of is Icha Icha book and reviewed the knowledge in his head, 'Okay i'm dealing with a Uchiha Fan-girl, an Uchiha that is possibly suffering from extreme obsession and post traumatic stress disorder, and a mostly normal Jinchuuriki. Oh joy!'

Kakashi glared at Naruto for destroying his precious book, only for the blond Genin to rise and walk up to him, initiating a glaring match. Out of nowhere Naruto grabbed a hardcover copy of Twilight from his kunai pouch and pulled up Kakashi's hitai-ate before back-handing him with it, causing the Jonin to freak out while rolling on the floor, clawing at his tightly shut eyelids. "AAAAHHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Naruto threw the book into the air before going through handsigns, blowing out a medium-sized ball of fire and erasing the book from existence, "That was totally worth having to buy a copy of that evil, evil book."

Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate back down and glared at Naruto before giving an eye-smile, scaring Sakura and Sasuke slightly. "Alright moving on! Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 5 a.m. sharp, and you probably shouldn't eat breakfast, you will just throw up." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke as Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke gave a simple 'Hn' before walking away, Sakura chasing after him asking for a date. Naruto shook his head again before looking around to make sure no one was watching, disappearing in a swirl of fire.

**X Training ground 7, 5 a.m. the next day x**

Naruto arrived at training ground seven in his usual attire, his katana sealed in a wristband hidden by his right sleeve. and saw that it had a very simple layout, a small field of grass surrounded by trees, an equally small lake, and three training post lined up in a row. Naruto leapt into a tree near to Sasuke and Sakura who were both sitting around bored, proceeding to enter a small meditation-induced coma.

A whole two hours passed before Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke with a simple "Yo," and a wave.

Sakura's face turned red as she screamed, "Your late!" gaining Naruto's attention.

Naruto used chakra to stand upside-down on the branch he was previously sitting on, announcing his presence "Nice observation, Banshee."

Sakura quickly picked up a small rock and at chucked it at Naruto, who lazily caught it before flipping off the branch and landing in front of Sakura an impressive feat of agility for a fresh Genin. Naruto held the rock out in front of Sakura's face before crushing it with brute strength, "Did you honestly think that would work?"

Sakura's jaw fell before she settled for glaring at the blond who, to his credit, ignored her.

Kakashi coughed into his hand, gaining their attention as he pulled out two bells alongside a new copy of his precious porn and a timer. "Time for a test kiddies! You have until the timer goes off to retrieve these bells from me."

Sakura raised her hand again, causing Kakashi to sigh as he dragged his hand down his face before pointing at her. "But Kakashi-sensei there are two bells and three of us?"**  
**

Kakashi eye-smiled as he spoke, "Very good Sakura, you know how to count! Whoever does not get a bell gets sent back to the academy and i get to eat lunch in their face, what fun!"

Sakura and Sasuke stomachs instantly growl in response to the thought while Naruto simply shrugged. This caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow but he explored it no further.

Kakashi walked over to the middle training post and set down the timer, throwing a kunai at each of them with a yell of "Begin!"

Sakura screamed before Naruto caught his kunai and deflect the one heading towards her while Sasuke simply dodged his. Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped into the trees while Naruto formed a cross seal, making 5 clones appear in puffs of smoke before he jumped into the trees himself.

All five clones charged forward, weaving in and out of each others path before they reached Kakashi. The first clone jumped and delivered a swift roundhouse to the side of Kakashi's head before dispelling in a burst of wind, stunning the Jonin long enough for the next clone to run up and unleash a brutal barrage of punches to his torso, dispelling in another burst of wind that sent Kakashi stumbling backwards. The third clone ran behind the Jonin, kicking him in the small of his back and directly into the path of the next clone that sent him hurtling into the air with an uppercut. The last clone used the fourth clone as a springboard to reach Kakashi's height, flipping forward once before bringing his hands together behind his head and slamming them down on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi hit the ground with a grunt, tossing up a small amount of dust before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a Kage Bushin. The remaining three Naruto clones dispelled, giving their knowledge to the original who shook his head before setting out to find Sasuke and Sakura.

**X With Kakashi in the forest x**

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he received the memories from his clone, nearly missing the jump to the next tree branch. _'Just what are you hiding Naruto?' _

Kakashi shook his head before stopping in on a branch right above his target, Sakura. Kakashi's eye gained a dangerous glint before he discreetly cast a Genjutsu on the girl, waiting to see her reaction. Kakashi sweat-dropped as he saw Sakura scream loudly before fainting. 'And she supposedly excelled in Genjutsu, what is the academy teaching?!'

Kakashi turned to the right as he sensed the real Naruto move to Sasuke position, eye-smiling as he went to intercept him, "At least one of you got the meaning of the test."

**X With Sasuke in a tree**** x**

Sasuke turned 180 degrees, swinging a kunai he had in reverse grip in an attempt to injure his attacker. Sasuke's eyes widened as his forearm was caught and a hand was placed over his mouth. Sasuke began to struggle until he caught sight of the familiar mop of blond hair. Sasuke relaxed and Naruto's hands released him.

Naruto suddenly stiffened before he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and used a shunshin to bring them in front of a just awakening Sakura, narrowly avoid Kakashi.

Sakura rubbed her eyes before she saw Sasuke, immediately jumping up and hugging him while sobbing.

Naruto coughed, gaining their attention before he spoke, "If your little love fest is done, we need to work together to defeat Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura glared at Naruto before she began to yell at him, "As if dobe, Sasuke-kun has no reason to work with a weakling like you!"

Sasuke's eyes hardened before he pushed Sakura off of him. "Sakura! Listen to Naruto, as much as i hate to admit, he is just as strong if not stronger than me." Sasuke barked at the pink-haired girl who was now sitting on the floor. Sasuke was no fool, he saw Naruto's clones take on Kakashi's and knew that the blond was in a league above his own. It infuriated him to no end, but he decide not to focus to much on it; after all, it is just another reason to become stronger.

Sakura's eyes widened as she sputtered out a weak, "But S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at her, quickly shutting the rosette up and allowing Naruto to continue, the blond nodding his thanks. "Anyways, think about it; have you ever heard of a three person Genin squad? I think there's more to this test than what meets the eye."

Understanding dawned on his teammates faces before he shoved Sakura down and pushed Sasuke to the side, pulling out a kunai and deflecting a barrage of shuriken that came from behind them.

Naruto moved past Sakura and Sasuke, ignoring the pink haired girl's screams before he unsealed his katana, settling into a stance.

Kakashi as surprised to see Naruto's stance, the blond Genin seemed completely relaxed. Naruto's back was straight but not tense, his right arm hung at his side, the tip of his blade inches from the ground. Naruto's left arm was held tight to his body and bent at the elbow, his fist clenched and his palm facing skyward. Kakashi's eye widened as he realized just what stance Naruto was in. 'This is the _**Vortex Blade** _style of the Uzushiogakure samurai!'

Naruto fazed out of existence, appearing in the air next Kakashi and swinging his sword, intending to slice the Jonin in half. Kakashi drew a kunai faster than Sasuke or Sakura could register, blocking Naruto's katana and beginning to push back against the blond. Naruto was forced to give up his attack due to Kakashi's currently superior strength, using the Jonin as springboard as he jumped away, yelling "Sasuke, I need some fire now!"

Sasuke grumbled slightly before jumping up and going through handsigns, _**"Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu!"** _a total of ten small fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth towards Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked believing it was to weak to hurt him until he saw Naruto reseal his sword, going through a set of handsigns, "_**Fuuton: Taiki Dan!"** _Ten bullets made of air shot forward, merging with Sasuke's fireballs until they formed balls of white fire the size of a car each. Kakashi's face went blank as he crossed his arms in-front of him and crouched slightly, 'Whelp, i'm fucked." Each fireball crashed into Kakashi with a large explosion, forming several craters of black stone.

Sakura's eyes widened before she grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged the taller boy down to her height, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!"

Sasuke was completely dumbfounded as he pointed at the largest crater, the smoke dissipating to reveal a battered Kakashi. The Jonin's flak jacket was completely destroyed, leaving him in his slightly burned blue Jonin uniform, his shinobi sandals, his hitai-ate, and his mysteriously unharmed mask.

Kakashi shook his slightly as he regained his bearings, "Wow, that's the most damage I have taken in a while. Congratulations, you get to see my ace in the hole."

Kakashi uncrossed his arms, bringing his right hand up to his slanted hitai-ate and, with dramatic flare, lifting the cloth to reveal the prized dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. The three black tomoe began to swirl, eventually blurring into a black ring as Kakashi rushed the three Genin, letting loose small amounts of killing intent.

Sakura froze up while Sasuke drew two kunai, nodding to Naruto who unsealed his sword one more. The two Genin ran forward, hoping to distract Kakashi long enough to grab the bells. Sasuke attempted to sweep Kakashi's legs out from under him, the Jonin leaping over the low kick only to narrowly avoided a swipe from Naruto that would have taken his head clean off his shoulders.

Naruto used the momentum from his swing, putting his full body weight into a kick aimed for Kakashi's head that he blocked with his forearm, subconsciously noting that it hurt more than it should have before stepping back to avoid Sasuke's attempt at grabbing the bells.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he continued to dodge the attacks from Naruto and Sasuke, 'Their teamwork is a bit rough around the edges, but remarkably good for fresh out of the academy Genins.' Kakashi heard a jingle from behind him, turning to realize Sakura had broken out of her stupor and stolen both bells from their place on his waist.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their combined assault, smirking as they saw Sakura had grabbed the bells. Kakashi turned and eye-smiled at Sakura, scaring her slightly as he spoke, "Congratulations, you got the bells, now what will you do with them?"

Sakura looked at the bells in her hand before looking at Naruto and Sasuke, 'I really want to be on a team with Sasuke-kun, but Naruto was the only reason we passed this test. All i did was get trapped in a Genjutsu and grab the bells, and that was pure luck!' A conflicted look passed Sakura's face before she tossed a bell to both Naruto and Sasuke, hanging her head in defeat.

Naruto seemed shocked as the bell rang, signifying the end of the test. Kakashi clapped as he turned and walked over to a training post that was near them, leaning against it as he spoke in his normal relaxed tone, Pulling a back-up copy of Icha Icha from his kunai pouch while covering his Sharingan. "Congratulations, you all pass."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she screamed "What! But only Naruto and Sasuke got bells." while Naruto seemed pleased and Sasuke was just as confused as Sakura, choosing to wear a mask of indifference instead of physically showing so.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a perverted giggle before he gave the biggest eye smile yet, his eye twisting downwards in ways the three genin thought should not be physically possible. "True, however all three of you caught onto the true meaning of this test, teamwork."

Sakura jumped up and down in joy while Naruto gave a small smile, extending his fist to a smirking Sasuke who reluctantly bumped it. Kakashi's eye smile tuned down to a reasonable level before took a page out of Gai's book, extend his arm out while giving a thumbs up, declaring, "Team 7 takes its first official mission tomorrow! Meet me at Tenshi bridge at 7:00 am sharp!"(1)

Naruto coughed, gaining everyone's attention as he addressed Kakashi, "Please put that book away in public or else i will have to take, drastic, measures." Kakashi raised an eyebrow before nodding and proceeding to ignore Naruto's words, continuing to read his porn. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched before he muttered, "Don't say i didn't warn you later."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, the training post that previously occupied the space behind Kakashi in his place, revealing that Naruto had performed a kawarimi. Kakashi's single eye widened before he turned his head to look behind him, seeing Naruto crouched with his left hand in a half-tiger seal. "Remember Kakashi, this is your own fault." Naruto proclaimed as he pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag tied to the back, shoving it up Kakashi's rear with a shout of _**"Konoha Secret Taijutsu: A Thousand Years Of Death, Uzumaki Remix!"  
**_

Sakura and Sasuke watched slack-jawed as they saw their JONIN-sensei fly several feet in the air due to the sharp object now lodged in his backside, their expressions only turning more hilarious as Naruto channeled chakra in his half-tiger seal, causing the explosive tag to detonate as he managed to laugh out, **_"Haretsu!"_** Sending Kakashi flying away, his rear leaving a thin trail of smoke as he went.

Naruto fell to the ground laughing as Sakura lifted him by the collar, shaking him as she asked, "Where did he go!"

Naruto managed to stop laughing as he grabbed Sakura's arms, gasping for air as he answered, "Y-you will see in a f-few seconds." The sentence only sending him into another bout of laughter.

**X With Kakashi five seconds later x**

Kakashi's arm flailed as he soared through the air, eventually landing with a large splash and the expected pain from the mother of all belly flops. Kakashi began to wave his arms indiscriminately, sputtering while attempting to get his bearings before he grabbed hold of some thing very soft and squishy. He gave it a few experimental squeezes before a loud, collective growl caught his attention. Kakashi focused in on his surroundings, his eyes widening as he saw several angry, naked Inuzuka females and Kunoichi-alike. A particularly angry hiss caused him to look to his left, revealing his hand to be holding the breast of none other than Anko Mitarashi, who looked quite pissed at the moment. Kakashi's situation only got worse as he looked up slightly, noticing the banner resting on the wall behind her that read, **"Kunoichi Anger Management** **Class" **The soggy orange book he still held in his right hand on serving to worsen his chances of survival.

Seeing his current predicament, Kakashi did the only thing he could. He screamed.

**X Back with Team 7** **x**

Naruto paused in his laughter just long enough to hear Kakashi's girlish screams of pain before falling once more onto the ground, his lungs screaming in protest.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pieced two and two together, a mortified look settling on her face while Sasuke could no longer restrain himself, beginning to snicker loudly. Sakura's shock quickly gave way to anger, the pink haired girl stomping her way over to our favorite blond before straddling his chest and proceeding to pummel him with a shout of, "NAARRRUUUTTOOOOOO!"

This ended five minutes later with a level-headed Sakura, a still smirking Sasuke, and a bruised and battered Naruto who could help but lament on his beating, _'I can literally jump off the Hokage monument and land perfectly, fight hundred of thugs with out taking a break, and then take a one-two punch from Tsunade of the Sannin with no negative repercussions but a 12 year old girl can kick the crap out of me! HOW DOES SHE DO IT?! I got it! She only punches me when I'm distracted!'_

Sasuke couldn't help but sweat-drop as he noticed the anime-tears water-falling from Naruto out the corner of his eye, the bead of sweat increasing as the tears stopped, only for Naruto to hanging his head in shame, a small rain cloud appearing and wetting the blond's hair and shoulders. This was quickly followed by the clouds splitting in two, a ray of sunshine evaporating any water on Naruto while an angelic chorus rang throughout the clearing.

Sasuke shook his head before walking off, "I'll see you two tomorrow, just don't hold me back."

Sakura gained stars in her eyes before she chased after him, begging for a date.

Naruto looked up, the rain cloud dissipating as he realized he was all alone, **"Well not completely alone, Naruto-kun."**

Naruto smiled as he heard Kuromi's voice echo in his head, 'Hello Kuromi-chan, i thought you were still at the apartment installing the expanding seals.'

Naruto felt a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over him before Kuromi responded, **"About that Naruto-kun, i may have accidentally, sorta-kinda, blown them up. Come help me, please?"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he shook his head, heading towards his apartment as he thought back, 'If this is another one of your attempts to jump me... Hello, hello? Kuromi-chan?' Naruto heard a loud buzzing noise that gave him a massive head-ache, 'She hung up on me! How the fuck is that even possible?!'

Naruto cut his mental link before using his key to unlock the apartment door, stepping inside only to be tackled by half-naked Kuromi, the demoness wearing only an crimson apron over her lacy black bra and thong; her red furred fox ears sitting atop her head and a single visible tail wrapping around Naruto's waist as she pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted a good 5 minutes before they separated for air.

Naruto smiled at Kuromi before sniffing the air, detecting a delectable smell. "Do i smell Miso ramen with a side of rice and," Naruto gave the air one more good sniff, "Bacon?"

Kuromi smirked and nodded as she got off of Naruto as walked back towards the chicken, her hips waving enticingly as she walked. "I couldn't help myself, I hunted some wild pigs out of sheer boredom a month ago and said hey, 'if I'm going to kill it, why not cook it?' But i must admit, i still like my meat raw, the blood serves as a drink" Kuromi snatched a piece of bacon off the tray before using her claw to cut a thin line on Naruto's cheek, allowing some blood to drip onto the fried pork before taking a slow bite, "and a sauce."

Naruto rolled is eyes slightly as Kuromi used her tail to tickle the under side of his chin, not at all perturbed by his fiancee's slight blood fetish, it came with the package of being engaged to a Demon lordess.

Naruto served himself a medium-sized bowl of ramen along with a small dish of rice and some bacon, packing the food away over the course of fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes of teasing from Kuromi.

Naruto went to bed, Kuromi opting to stay and sleep with him instead of returning to the seal, where a lush meadow complete with a forest had replace the rank sewer, Naruto's chakra now represented by three different saplings. Naruto sighed peacefully as he wrapped his arms around Kuromi's waist, the red head snuggling into his chest while allowing her tail to pull the cover over them, both eventually falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

**X End x**

**Hey guys, Nexus-k again, Chapter 2 has finally been updated. Sorry for the wait but hey, your pizza's free now. Remember to leave a review with your personal opinions, criticism is welcome as long as it has solid reasoning, don't just flame and bullshit when i call you out on it. That's all i have to say for now so, Ja Ne!**

**Translations:  
**

**_Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu= Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_**

**_Fuuton: Taiki Dan= Wind release: Air Bullets_**

**_Haretsu= Rupture_**

**Authors Notes:**

**(1): The meeting place for Team 7, its a bridge, i named it that, don't like it? Fuck you. I'm just kidding, but serious don't like it? To bad.  
**


	3. On the path of life

"Whirlpool" normal/human speech

'Whirlpool' normal/human thoughts

_'Whirlpool' hidden human thoughts_

**"Whirlpool" Demon speech**

**'Whirlpool' Demon thoughts**

_"Whirlpool" Demonic Soul Speech_

_'Whirlpool' Demonic soul thought_

_**"Whirlpool" Justu **_

"Whirlpool" Summon Speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

**X x**

Tazuna almost began to sweat before he chose is course of action, falling to his knees in front of the ninja. "Please don't leave this mission, Wave country is in terrible danger from a man named Gato. If you don't help me my daughter will be raped and killed while my grandson will most likely be sold on the slave market!"

Naruto remained calm through Tazuna's pleading before he responded, "Tazuna-san do not attempt to guilt us into this mission. I will help you no matter their choice, and trust me I show no mercy to the wicked."

Everyone nodded in agreement when hinata spoke up, "W-we will support N-naruto-kun." Tazuna almost began to cry before the group took off, continuing their journey to wave country.

Naruto stopped before turning back towards the demon brothers, still restricted in his jutsu. He stared at the unconscious pair pondering before pulling out six kunai. He threw three at each missing-nin, puncturing their lungs and hearts before catching back up to the group.

Naruto walked over to a now calm Tazuna, "Tazuna-san I suggest we move as quickly as possible to avoid any more aversion." Tazuna nodded in agreement before Naruto scooped up Tazuna and placed him on his back, speeding off into the trees with everyone else following.

**X x**

The troop of 11 (Counting Akamaru and Miruin, who was asleep in Naruto's cloak the whole time of the fight with the demon brothers surprisingly.) arrived at the docks, seeing the row boat waiting for them. They climbed on board and took off toward wave country, moving in the silence of the fog. As Naruto watched Miruin yip contently, he thought back to when he first found the pup.

**X flashback (1) x**

_Naruto walked to the front gate of the namikaze clan estate behind training ground forty-four that was also renowned as the forest death. He bit his thumb before wiping his blood on the seal, opening the gate. He wondered through the enormous estate that was now his before he heard a whimper coming from the wolf kennels he had passed. 'How did anything survive in here? I'm pretty sure no one has been here since before I was born.' The whimper rang out again, this time louder and Naruto decide to investigate. After wandering through the empty building Naruto finally stumbled on the source of the noise, a small wolf pup that looked no older than a few months. The pup's fur was pitch black with white tribal markings going across his shoulder and back._

_Upon studying the room more carefully Naruto saw the source of the pup's discomfort, a small slash mark across his snout was bleeding showing that he had been injured recently. Using his bloodline, Naruto healed the wound before looking for its source. He found it lying dead in a corner; a large gray wolf was dead atop a slightly smaller black furred wolf with the same markings as the pup. He figured that the pup's mother had died protecting her baby from a desperate hungry adult male of the pack. Sorrow filled his heart as he picked up the shaking pup and soothed him, "It's okay, I'll take care of you. I will be your tou-san and protect you in a way I never had." _

_At this heart felt display even Kyuubi teared up before speaking, __**"Hey kit."**_ _Naruto watched the pup go to sleep in his arms before responding, 'yes Kyuubi-sensei?' Kyuubi sat in silence for a second thinking before responding, __**"Name him Miruin."**__ Naruto smiled, before he looked down at the now sleeping wolf, "I like it. What do you think Miruin-kun?" The pup shifted and then yipped happily in his sleep, when Naruto suddenly had a feeling this was going to be the start of his true life in Konoha._

**X flashback end x**

Naruto snapped out of his memories just as the boat landed on the beach in wave country. He took off walking with the group before he sensed a foreign presence. Thinking fast he jumped into the air, throwing a shuriken into a nearby bush. Out of the bush hopped a white rabbit that looked like it was about to have a heart attack. Sakura walked over to Naruto and hit him upside the head screaming, "YOU BAKA, YOU ALMOST KILLED AN INNOCENT BUNNY!"

Naruto stood up; ignoring the fact that Sakura had the nerve to hit him and examined the bunny which was now resting nervously in Hinata's caring arms. 'Normal rabbit, no explosives or weapon concealing seals, wait, why it is white? Rabbits only change fur in the winter and its spring. Oh shit, it was used for a kawarimi!' As he completed his thought the whistle of metal slicing air reached his ears. Naruto turned to face the sound screaming, "EVERYONE DOWN!" They all complied as naruto pulled out a kunai and redirected the massive zanbato that flew towards him into a tree.

A 5'11 gray skinned man appeared next to the sword, pulling it out of the tree it was wedged in. He wore camouflaged pants and arm warmers, nothing covered his chest except the straps that hold his sword. Bandages covered his lower face, and the slashed Kirigakure hiatie on his head identifying him as a missing-nin. He spoke staring at Kakashi who now had his sharingan uncovered, "Hand over the old man and no one will get hurt. Too much that is."

Kakashi glared at the man before speaking himself pulling out two kunai, "Sakura, Hinata cover Tazuna!"

That two kunoichi obeyed their orders while Naruto walked in front of Kakashi, speaking to the missing-nin, "Zabuza Momochi, A-class missing-nin of kirigakure, also known as 'The demon of the mist'."

Zabuza smirked before replying placing his sword in the straps on his back, "Well it seems that you're not all little kids playing ninja."

Naruto nodded, "So Momochi, let's see which village has a stronger demon." Finishing his response, Naruto shot forward with amazing speed and kicked Zabuza in the ribs, sending the missing-nin careening into a tree. Zabuza rose, his blood thirsty grin hidden by his bandages as he pulled his sword out of its strap.

"This will be fun I can already tell," Zabuza replied as he lunged forward and Naruto met him in the middle. The two exchanged blows, Naruto caught Zabuza in the ribs with a punch as Zabuza replied with an elbow to his face. Naruto hit Zabuza in the jaw with a left hook sending him flying into the lake. Zabuza recover quickly landing on his feet before making a seal and muttering, _**"Mizu bushin no jutsu."**_

six perfect copies of Zabuza rose out of the water, two charging toward Sakura and Hinata, another two engaging Kakshi and Kurenai, while the final pair joined Zabuza in a taijutsu match with Naruto. Just as the first two of the clones were about to run the Sakura and Hinata through, they were intercepted by twin tornadoes.

The tornadoes stopped spinning and landed to reveal Kiba and Akamaru, who finished their attack with a cry of, _**"Gatsuuga!"**_ The two were quickly finshed by Shino and his bugs as Naruto reengaged in his fight with the original Zabuza after dispelling the missing-nins clones.

The clones had attempted to hit Naruto with a ferocious taijutsu combo before he countered and managed to defeat them. Naruto lunged at the original Zabuza who had drawn his zanbato and grabbed one kunai from one of the weapon pouches on both his thighs. Zanbato met kunai, struggling for dominance as the two warriors wielding them did the same. Finally Zabuza relented and jumped back to get some breathing space.

He began to fly through seal after seal, his eyes widening when Naruto began to go through seals very similar to his own. Both warriors finished at the same time, Zabuza launched his technique only a few seconds before Naruto, calling out _**"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"**_ As a dragon of water began to form behind Zabuza Naruto launched his own technique yelling, _**"Suiton: Hauringu Choryu!"**_ The water of the lake rose in front of naruto, turning into the shape of a wolf and unleashing a mighty howl.

It charged Zabuza's now fully formed dragon who unleashed an unearthly roar in response before the two attacks clashed, fighting tooth and claw to defeat their opponent. After a long battle Naruto's wolf managed to land a killing blow, tearing the dragon's throat out with its fangs before charging Zabuza. Zabuza was dragged along by the attack's water current before he smashed into a tree. Naruto threw four kunai, pinning Zabuza by his arms and legs.

A hunter-nin that watched the whole battle decide now was the time to strike. The hunter-nin drew a senbon, throwing it into Zabuza's neck, killing him, before shushining down. They looked at a battered Naruto who was looking at Zabuza's limp body with a deep analyzing gaze before speaking, "Thank you for weakening Zabuza, I will now take him back to Kiri for his bounty."

Naruto cocked his head to the side confused, the voice was obviously female but it was hard to tell due to the baggy clothing and standard hunter-nin mask. The hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza by his straps before mist shushining away. Kakashi and Kurenai leapt down next to Naruto, Kakashi carrying an unconscious and... burned Sasuke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before pointing at the Uchiha, inquiring about his health. Kakashi noticed Naruto's motive and waved a hand dismissively saying, "Zabuza sent a second wave of mizu bushin while you were fighting and one literally punched Sasuke's lights out. Seriously, he was charging a katon jutsu when the clone punched him and made it blow up in his face"

Naruto nearly burst out laughing, but managed to restrain himself to a small chuckle before informing the two jonin of the hunter-nins appearance. The two pondered it before turning to leave, motioning Naruto to follow with Kurenai saying, "We should go get everybody to Tazuna's house for rest."

Naruto nodded in agreement following the jonin back to Tazuna's location. They arrived only to be met by Sakura who tried to punch nNaruto immediately, "YOU BAKA, BECAUSE OF YOU SASUKE-KUN GOT HURT!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist out of midair before responding, "I did not injure the Uchiha. He was injured because he focused on showing off instead of efficiency, _**Sakura-chan**_. I would appreciate it if you would stop attempting to punch me." With those words he released her fist and walked towards Hinata who was currently rocking her new pet bunny back and forth gently in her arms.

Sakura glared at Naruto who was now conversing with Hinata, 'Stupid, annoying, baka, he hurt Sasuke-kun.' Sakura almost instantly got the reply from her inner persona**, "Not really, he was right when he said Sasuke focused on showing off. He seems smarter and more caring; we should take him in his sleep and ravage him, Shannaro!"**

Sakura shuddered at the thought before responding, 'Are you kidding me?! Well, maybe your right.' Her reply was a snicker in her mind before her inner persona spoke, **"Got you! You totally were considering betraying Sasuke-kun for Naruto-baka! I can't believe you fell for that, Shannaro!"** Sakura felt a tick mark grow on her forehead before she went to go tend to Sasuke.

The group finished checking everyone over and then set off toward Tazuna's house, an unconscious Sasuke still being carried by kakashi. They arrived an hour later, during which Sasuke had woken up, saw Sakura looking at him hungrily, passed out from fear, and then woke up again; though he still pretended to be unconscious to avoid the rabid fangirl. Tazuna opened the door to his house calling out, "Tsunami, Inari, I'm home!"

A 25 year old, rather attractive blue haired woman poked her head around the corner of the kitchen before calling out, "Tou-san!" and hugging Tazuna fiercely until she noticed the combined group of team 7 and 8 plus their jonin sensei's standing behind him.

She looked the group over, though her gazed seem to linger longer at Naruto, who didn't seem winded at all opposite to the rest of the group. She looked at Tazuna and spoke asking the identity of the people, "Tou-san who are these people that followed you here?"

Tazuna smiled brightly before waving his hand over the group in a ta-da gesture over the group responding, "These are the ninja I got to help us!"

Tsunami looked unconvinced of the group before Naruto walked up to her bowing and kissed her hand saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Tsunami-san. We have just finished guarding you father from an A-class missing-nin and would greatly appreciate it if we could stay and rest for a bit in your home."

Tsunami blushed, flattered by Naruto's formality before responding, "It would be my pleasure, we have plenty of spare rooms for you all." Everyone bowed and said, "Arigato," before heading upstairs for rest and baths.

Team 7, team 8, Tazuna, and Tsunami sat assembled around the dinner table to eat the meal Naruto generously cooked for them. All of them except Tazuna expected it to be ramen, and were completely shocked when he walked out of the kitchen carrying a pan of fish and sticky rice big enough for everyone. He laid the food down on the table and served everyone a generous amount before bowing saying, "Dinner is served."

Surprisingly, Kakashi was the first to take a bite, putting a small amount of fish and rice through his mask genjutsu. As he chewed slowly his pupils shrunk to the size of a period, and he began to stutter, "Am-am-am-am-am."

Sakura almost got up to help him until Naruto held her down and held five fingers up, 'five, four, three, two, one.' As he reached one Kakashi burst out screaming, "AMAZING!" and then tore into the meal with renewed gusto.

Everyone but Naruto and Shino followed Kakashi's example, digging in like wild animals with their chopsticks. Naruto ate slowly and calmly watching the group with mild amusement, "You might want to slow down teme, you'll choke."

Sasuke looked flustered at the blow to his pride before he slowed down. As everyone finished their meals, Tsunami decide to hug Naruto thanking him for the meal.

But due to his sitting position, she more or less just shoved his face into her chest. She released him blushing, while Naruto did the same, though it was hidden by his mask. Kakashi decide to speak up, "Now to discuss the matter of Zabuza."

Sakura became puzzled, "What do you mean? Didn't you say that a hunter-nin killed him Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded grimly before responding, "While that may be true, hunter-nins usually take the head and burn the body. This one did not."

Naruto decide now was the time for him to speak, "They used senbon, and the senbon hit an area in the neck that causes a death-like state used by medics. They must have been working for him."

Kurenai joined in on the conversation now, not wanting to be left out, "I think our best choice would be to train and be ready for his next move." The group of ninja all nodded and went off to bed, getting ready for the next day.

Naruto awoke with a small yawn at 5 am, getting dressed and checking to make sure everyone else was asleep. He walked out the front door and was about to go train when an eerie voice rang out in his head, "_Seek my power, young Namikaze..."_

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, wondering where the origin of the voice was before it called out again, _"When you face aversion, will you submit? Or will you fight to overcome it?"_

Naruto felt a small tug in the back of his mind, as if the voice was telling him where to go. He leapt through the trees, heading towards the origin of the voice calling out to him. He stopped a few minutes later, arriving at a shrine built in the middle of a field. The shrine was only slightly shorter than him, made of pure onyx stone. Sitting atop the shrine was a sheathed sword which blade looked to about 27 inches in length, with a handle of 15 inches.

The sheath was midnight black with dark red tribal patterns flowing around it. The handle of the sword was wrapped in equally black leather, the sword's over all length indicating it to be a chokuto. Long enough to allow a two hand grip, yet short enough to let the wielder to fight with only one hand. The voice called out once more to Naruto this time sounding impatient, _"Pick me up!"_

Naruto picked the blade up from the shrine, testing its weight, to find it was perfect for him. He began to unsheathe the sword and found the blade to be double edged, sharpened to a rather refined point. The blade was shining silver with a crimson tint in color and seemed to have an aura of power surrounding it.

He sheathed the blade and placed it on his hip before his body began to freeze, the mysterious voice speaking once more, _"In order to wield me you must prove your strength, gaki." _ Naruto was suddenly launched into his mindscape, where he saw a change of scenery had occurred. Instead of the large prairie that usually occupied his mind, he found himself atop an onyx pillar in a volcanic mountain range. "This is your version of an arena? It's decent, but could use some improvement."

Naruto felt another presence near him and found Kuromi in her human form nodding. _"Oh shove it up your ass gaki. You too fox bitch,"_ Naruto and Kuromi turned to find the origin of the voice, which happened to be standing right behind them.

The figure was 6'2, towering over both naruto and kuromi. A crimson helmet sat upon the figures head, its design was smooth, shaped into the head of a dragon and flowed into a set of 3 pitch black wing decals sticking out the back of each side.

The rest of his body was also covered in armor indicating him as a warrior. His chestplate was the same shade of crimson as his helmet, leading to his midnight black spaulders. The entirety of his legs and arms shared the same color as his helmet and chestplate except for his vambraces, gauntlets, and greaves, which were the same midnight black as his spaulders. There were 4 small slits on his back, from these slits erupted 2 large black dragon wings and a slightly smaller pair just below them. In the figure's right hand was the same sword naruto had found, albeit somewhat larger.

Naruto stood up and turned to face the new figure, guessing it to be the sword's version of a test, "So, we going to start this or what?"

The figure nodded before holding out his armored left hand, his right resting the sword on his shoulder, and speaking in an obviously masculine. _"My name is Rangetsu, pleased to meet you."_ (2)

Naruto took the hand and shook it, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. So are there any rules for this trial of my strength?"

The newly named Rangetsu took the sword of his shoulder and spoke, settling into a kenjutsu stance, _"The rules are rather simple, no ninjutsu unless it deals with weapons, no genjutsu, and all taijutsu. Also the fox bitch over there has absolutely no power here."_ Kuromi growled at the dragon knight who scoffed in reply before walking away and taking a seat at about 50 yards.

Naruto got into a taijutsu stance and stood in silence, waiting to see if his opponent would make the first move. A small bird flew silently by and, as if given an invisible signal, the two warriors shot at each other beginning their fight.

Naruto punched rEngetsu in the face, denting the demon's helmet before an elbow to the ribs winded him slightly. Rangetsu thought he saw an opening in Naruto's form and attempted to sweep the genin's legs, only to get a roundhouse to the side of the head for his trouble.

The two continue their fierce taijutsu battle before Rangetsu jumped away, hoping to get some breathing room. Naruto was not willing to give him any, charging straight at the demon using his superior speed.

Once again Rangetsu was put on the defensive, blocking, dodging, and countering every brutal punch or kick he could. Naruto saw an opening when Rangetsu went to counter his kick and quickly took advantage of it, slamming a rasengan into the demon's stomach.

Rangetsu was sent flying before he regained his bearing and landed on his feet, sliding back while his feet attempted to get proper traction.

He pulled out his sword, speaking for the first time since the fight had begun, _"Since you have a chance to become the sword's new master I might as well tell you its name. I am the physical representation and soul of this sword, Shado kasai!"_

Naruto watched in awe as the aura surrounding the sword's blade began to sharpen; a thin layer of black chakra could barely be seen on the edges of the sword. Rangetsu slashed the air in front of him diagonally sending a wave of black fire similar to amaterasu at Naruto, who managed to dodge just in time.

Naruto thought of his options before he held his right hand in front of him, gathering chakra into it. A rasengan began to form in his palm before changing and extending into the shape of blade, exactly like a chakra scalpel except for one detail, the blade seemed to be spinning rapidly. Naruto gave a small smile and with a cry of, _**"Rasenken!" **_He charged forward, slicing and stabbing at Rangetsu using his new jutsu.

The demon parried and countered naruto's strikes, impressed at the genin's ingenuity, before Naruto made a second rasenken and began attacking him with double the ferociousness. The demon was now hard-pressed to stay on guard.

Naruto finally managed to hit Rangetsu with one of his blades, cutting the demon across the chest and through his armor, and making crimson blood spray in front of him.

The feeling was the equivalent of getting skimmed by a chainsaw; needless to say it hurt like a bitch. Rangetsu snarled before going on the offensive, causing Naruto to begin blocking his blows and retreating.

Naruto leapt into the air and attempt to axe kick Rangetsu, only for the demon to block him with the flat of his blade and proceed to grab his leg.

The demon used his unbelievable strength to pull Naruto down into an uppercut, sending our favorite blonde soaring back across their battlefield. Naruto landed on the ground back first, his jaw broken and his mind temporarily addled.

He recovered just in time to roll to the side, dodging most of the stab from rangetsu that was meant to puncture his lung. The blade managed to skim his side, drawing blood but not causing much discomfort.

Naruto rolled backwards onto his shoulders, jumping to his feet and kicking rangetsu away in one fluid motion before speaking, "I say we finish this."

The demon smirked before nodding and putting both hands on Shadowfire, activating the strange black chakra once more, ready for the final charge. Naruto channeled extra chakra to his right Rasenken and released his left one, causing the blade to grow equal in size with Rangetsu's enlarged Shadowfire.

The two warriors charged, readying their final attacks. As they began to pass each other rangetsu began to slice horizontally in front of him, intending to take naruto's head off. Naruto saw this and began to slice diagonally, intending to cut rangetsu from hip to shoulder.

They attacked in a burst of speed and reappeared a few feet ahead of one another, their backs turned. Rangetsu smirked, believing he had won until he the sound of a blade slicing through metal and flesh.

Pain flared in his body before he looked down, seeing x-shaped slash marks on his chest spurting his crimson blood one more. He fell to his knees managing a weak, "How?" before he fell face first on the dirt, dead.

Naruto limped over to his enemy's dead body, exhausted, before he picked up his sword, which had shrunken slightly to fit its new master's size and grip. Naruto was dragged out of his mindscape, awakening to find himself in the same position as before, standing with his back to the shrine.

Kuromi's voice rang out in his head, **"Good job Naruto-kun. You kicked that guy's ass!"**

Naruto nodded, happy for his victory, before a second voice rang out in his head. _"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."_

Naruto cocked his head to the side confused before he spoke mentally, 'Rangetsu? What the hell are you doing here?'

Naruto heard the demon mumbled something along the lines of 'I can't believe I got beat by this kid,' before the response came. _"Since you defeated me and gained mastery over the Shado kasai, I'm here to help you with learning to use kenjutsu and maybe if I feel nice ill help you with controlling demonic chakra. I mean I am the damn soul of the sword, it only makes sense." _

Naruto simply stopped walking before replying to the annoying demon, 'I kicked your ass once, don't make me do it again. How long were we fighting for anyway?'

His question was answered not by Rangetsu but by Kuromi, **"You two fought for about a half an hour."** Naruto shrugged before taking to the trees, hoping to get some rest as he was mentally tired as all hell.

Naruto managed to sneak into Tazuna's house unnoticed and slipped into bed for a bit of rest. He woke at what he estimated to be 10 a.m. considering there was now sunlight streaming in through the window. He walked downstairs and found everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast. He waved with a small "Yo," before sitting down and beginning to eat through his mask genjutsu like Kakashi.

Everyone nodded a greeting before Kakashi noticed the sword strapped to naruto's side, "Naruto where did you get that sword?"

Naruto finished his breakfast before calmly responding, "I fought a demon at an ancient shrine earlier this morning for it. I kicked his ass and here I am." Naruto watched in amusement as everyone took a second to process what he said before yelling, "NANI?"

Kakashi spoke once more, rising out his seat screaming, "You fought a demon and won?!"

Naruto nodded once more before Sasuke spoke yelling at Naruto, "Dobe as the last Uchiha, I demand that you give me that sword!" The Uchiha launched forward grabbing for the sword before Naruto grabbed him by his collar lifting him into the air while standing up.

Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's before he spoke, "You demand me? You don't have the right to demand anything. You may be the last Uchiha but to me that doesn't mean shit to me. You have had everything handed to you on a silver platter while I actually worked hard to gain strength."

Sasuke growled before Naruto glared at him, making him shut up, and continued. "I gained power to protect those around me while you want it for something as pathetic as revenge. Think of this _Uchiha-sama_, if Itachi hates you, why would he help you gain power to kill him? You're a fool Sasuke; he has made you wallow in hate and self-pity to make you weak!"

Sasuke struggled against Naruto's grip before speaking, "Shut up dobe, what do you know of pain?!" Kakashi and Kurenai broke into a cold sweat at Sasuke's choice of words.

Naruto tossed Sasuke down next to Sakura before he spoke, "You think I know nothing of pain or suffering? Let me show you something bastard." Naruto removed his cloak and shirt, revealing something that made everyone but Kakashi and Kurenai wince. Naruto's chest had a large X-shaped scar going right across the middle of his chest, as if marking him as a target. "The villagers have beaten, stabbed, burned, and cut me to near death several times since I was three. Of all the scars I have gotten, this is the only one I choose to keep. It is also the second worse injury I have ever sustained."

Sakura frowned at Naruto's statement, "Baka what do you mean the only one you chose to keep? You can't choose to keep scars liar!"

Naruto glared at her before responding, "Have you ever wondered where my rapid healing comes from?" Everyone except Kakashi and Kurenai nodded, the two jonin tensed. "Sakura before I go on what date is the kyuubi attack?"

Sakura smirked at the simple question before answering, looking rather smug, "October 10th thirteen years ago."

Naruto nodded before looking at Hinata speaking once more, "Hinata I know you have seen my medical records, what is my date of birth?" Hinata looked slightly confused before she spoke, "October 10th thirteen years ago."

Sakura called out once more, "So you were born during the Kyuubi attack, Big Deal?!"

Naruto glared at her once more before speaking, "What the academy teachers taught you was a lie, the Yondiame did not kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it inside a newborn child, I was that newborn child." With those words Naruto channeled chakra into his stomach, showing his seal.

Naruto spoke once more, "Hate me if you wish, if you attack me I will not fight back. If you choose to kill me, X marks the spot." Naruto pulled out two kunai and tossed one to Sakura and Sasuke, showing he was unable and unwilling to fight back.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and raised his kunai, "Naruto I do not have an answer for you yet. Prove to me what you say is true and i will believe you,dobe."

Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye while he responded, "Listen Sasuke, think about what i said and tell me your answer after the mission is done."

Sasuke nodded and dropped the kunai but still glared at Naruto Condescendingly before Sakura walked up to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug. "Naruto I promise I will make up for all the pain I caused you. Even though you don't want me to say it, I'm sorry."

Naruto returned the hug before releasing Sakura and putting his shirt back on, leaving his cloak on a hook, turning to Kakashi. "I am going to train for when i fight zabuza next. I have a feeling he was holding back."

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto before giving him a 'nice guy' pose. He had a feeling they were going to all have to train for their next encounter with the nukenin.

**X x**

So guys what do you think of chapter 3? Also just to get this straight Shado kasai is the sword's name NOT the attacks. Remember vote for the harem members, also Hinata and Kuromi/Kyuubi are definitely in. Sakura will end up with Sasuke after they begin to be serious and less fangirlish and emo-ish. Also the reason i changed Sasuke's response is because it was pointed out to me he basicly did a 180 personality turn, thank you sasoridisciple.

Foot notes:

1: This flashback explains something that was brought up to me in a review, thank you Kitsune-bi for pointing that out.

2: Rangetsu is going to become Naruto's kenjutsu instructor as well as his trainer for demonic chakra control.

Translations:

_**Suiton: Hauringu Choryu **_= Water release: Howling Current

_**Mizu Bushin No Jutsu **_= Water clone technique

_**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu **_= Water release: Water dragon bullet technique

_**Gatsuuga **_= Fang over fang.

**Shado kasai = **Shadow Fire


	4. Training, complications included

"Whirlpool" normal/human speech

'Whirlpool' normal/human thoughts

_'Whirlpool' hidden human thoughts_

**"Whirlpool" Demon speech**

**'Whirlpool' Demon thoughts**

_"Whirlpool" Demonic Soul Speech_

_'Whirlpool' Demonic soul thought_

_**"Whirlpool" Justu **_

"Whirlpool" Summon Speech

"WHIRLPOOL" occasionally used to display anger or emphasis

What is up everyone? Sorry for taking so long to update but I'll give you a couple of reasons why,

1:I got a bad case of writer's block.

2:I went temporarily crazy and could only think about a fanfiction where Naruto controls an army of chibi-version Konoha ninjas, adn when i say chibi i mean like full blown pockie ninja II shit-

Itachi: Pocky? who has pocky?! Where? TELL ME DAMMIT!

Nexus-K: We are talking about a computer so calm the fuck down and GET BACK IN YOUR CORNER!

Itachi: Awwwww. *wonders away holding empty box of pocky*

Nexus-K:Yeah I don't know where the fuck that came from either.

3:I'm lazy and didn't feel like finishing this chapter till today

4:I ran out of reasons, shit um…. My house was broken into by llamas that escaped from a visiting Russian circus.

**X x**

Naruto walked into the middle of a field he found near Tazuna's house and drew Shado kasai. He settled into a loose version of the kenjutsu stance for Roringusanda a style Rangetsu was teaching him that focused on speed, accuracy, and efficiency. Naruto was about to begin going through some katas before Rangetsu stopped him with a mental command.

"_No, no, no you have the stance to incorrect to train without injuring yourself! Bring your left elbow down more and set your stance so your legs are seperated properly like so." _

Naruto did as the demon said and copying the image to find that the stance did feel much more natural. Feeling Rangetsu give him the equivalent of a smirk in his mind Naruto rolled his eyes and began to train. He started with 500 horizontal, vertical, and diagonal slashes to the air in front of him. He then quickly moved into practicing katas fed to him by Rangetsu.

Feeling satisfied that he had trained enough with Shado kasai Naruto sheathed the sword and walked around the clearing until he found a reasonably large shadow of a tree. With a mutter of _**"Darkness clone jutsu," **_five perfect copies of Naruto rose from the shadow, one taking position in front of the original Naruto while the rest took to the trees to watch the battle which was going to begin soon.

The clone standing in front of Naruto spoke, sitting down cross-legged on the grass, "Hey boss can I ask you something?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the clone's strange behavior before motioning it to continue.

The clone seemed happy he approved before it spoke once more, "Well I was just wondering, can you ask Kuromi-sama if I could become a pure clone?"

Naruto felt Kuromi enter a state of shock in his mind and decided to ask what was bothering the vixen, 'Kuromi-chan what is a pure clone?'

Naruto felt Kuromi come to her senses before she gave her rapid response, **"A pure clone is when a demon, hanyou, or any being with access to demonic chakra, infuses a bushin with their chakra. This allows the clone to essentially become alive. ****Given they are still clones and are under the command of their summoner; they gain two chakra networks that naturally refill like a normal living beings." **

Naruto heard Kuromi take a small breath before continuing, still at the same rapid pace,"**One network is for human chakra and one is for demonic chakra, which essentially makes them 10 times as strong as any normal bushin. Should you choose to make this bushin a pure clone it will be able to take up its own personality and appearance but it will still be loyal to you. I am genuinely surprised this clone even knows of this technique."**

Naruto was silent for a minute before he replied, 'DAMN you have a set of lungs.'

Rangetsu began to bust his gut laughing at Naruto's comment while Kuromi blushed and spoke one more, **"Shu-shut up, and honestly Naruto-kun it's your choice but if you do go through with it I suggest you limit yourself to two pure clones only."**

Rangetsu, recovering from his laughing fit, spoke his opinion while stifling some left over chuckles, _"I agree with the vixen, but if you're going to limit yourself to two pure clones make one female."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow for the second time today before responding, 'Why make one female?'

Naruto could have sworn he heard Rangetsu chuckle evilly before the demon spoke again, _"Jutsus can do wonders when you're lonely." _

Naruto's face went from relaxed to completely emotionless in a second as he looked at the waiting clone in front of him before speaking, "You are going to become one of my two pure clone generals but before I do the infusion itself I have a pervert to beat the shit out of."

The clone nodded and began to do a victory dance before Naruto meditated, entering his mindscape to beat Rangetsu into a bloody pulp. (1)

**X Mindscape x**

Naruto entered his mindscape to find it transformed exactly to how he wanted, a small slice of hell. There where strange malformed creatures lurking about in the shadows of the brimstone valley. Dark green fire erupted from massive volcanoes and hanging from a cross in front of Naruto was a scared shitless Rangetsu. _"Now, now, Naruto lets not do anything to rash."_

Naruto smirked cracking his knuckles before picking up a molten hot spear of brimstone and placing the burning tip imposingly close to the location Rangetsu's manhood, "I don't know what you mean Rangetsu? I'm not doing anything rash at all."

Said demon gulped audibly and began to struggle against his bindings before he begged Naruto, _"Please have mercy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

Naruto grinned sadistically before speaking once more, "Fine you can escape with your manhood," Rangetsu seemed to relax slightly, "BUT, I'm letting Kuromi go to town on your pervert ass."

Rangetsu looked behind Naruto to find a certain redhead that looked VERY pissed and was also carrying a large amount of sharp objects with an evil glint in her eye. He began to struggle against his bindings even more viciously before Naruto left, leaving him to the 'crazy fox bitch'.

**X Back in the field x**

Naruto cut off his mental link so he wouldn't have to listen to Rangetsu's screams of anguish before turning to the still giddy clone. He spoke getting the attention of the bushin which immediately stopped running, "Be still so I can get this over with. Also why the hell are you so hyper if your my clone?!"

The clone immediately complied but still grinned happily behind its mask before responding, "You would be happy too if you finally got a guarantee to live beyond an hour boss."

Naruto nodded understandingly before he placed his left hand on the clone's head, his right hand going into a half dragon seal. He channeled some of both his and Kuromi's demonic chakra through his arm into the clone, flaring it in a large amount before cutting it off completely and muttering, _**"Demon infusion jutsu." **_

The clone began to glow slightly; the light growing in volume until it completely covered the bushin's entire body. When the light died down it revealed the clone's new appearance, signifying the transformation to be complete.

The clone's previously blond hair was now dark blue in color, spiked back slightly giving him a unique look compared to the other clones. In place of Naruto's white cloak was a black trenchcoat that had the kajin for fox on the right shoulder and dragon on the left.

A navy blue t-shirt with the kajin for water and lightning combined in the center adorned his chest signifying his elemental affinities. Black cargo pants like Naruto's were secured by a sapphire sash that trailed behind him slightly, reaching the back of his knees when unmoving. Black combat boots had the same strange seal as Naruto's (2) on the side. Navy colored bandages were wrapped around his hands and head gravity seals on them. Naruto was thankful that the clone still had a mask, preventing him from attracting a fangirl club.

Strapped to the now pure bushin's back was a zanbato that looked exactly the same as Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho except the blade was serrated into large spikes in the back. The blade looked to be made pure sapphire and had carvings of a Chinese dragon with the kajin for Jinrai no ken carved in the center. The cross guard of the sword was shaped into a dragon biting its own tail.

The clone rolled his head side to side on his shoulders, loosening up before walking to Naruto and sticking out his hand. "So boss, what will I be called now that I am a pure bushin general?"

Naruto smiled behind his mask before taking the hand and shaking it responding, "Your name is now Renma Uzumaki-Namikaze, welcome to the hell hole that is life."

Renma chuckled slightly before releasing Naruto's hand and returning to his position a few feet in front of Naruto, "Well how about we test out my new power boss."

Naruto frown slightly before sheathing his sword, Renma doing the same, "Ok then let's start using only demonic chakra, whether you use Kuromi-chan's or your hanyou chakra is your choice."

Renma's eyes widen before he began to sputter out a reply, grabbing and shaking Naruto by his shoulders, "I have hanyou chakra!"

Naruto grabbed Renma's arms, stopping the episode of hysteria, before speaking again; "Yes you have han-you chak-ra, two-tails-of-it, now stop-frea-king-out!" Naruto punctuated each syllable with a smack.

Renma struggled his way out of Naruto's grasp and began to dance around happily before he realized something, "Wait does that mean I got your kekkai genkai too?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side before responding, "I hadn't thought of that. I need to ask Kuromi."

Naruto began to meditate once more entering his mindscape for the second time.

**X Mindscape x**

Naruto was pleased to see his mindscape back to the prairie before he began his search for Kuromi. He found her sleeping in the prairie house and woke her with a futon-enhanced clap. She sprung up alarmed, "Who? What? Where?" she was relieved when she saw Naruto standing amused above her.

Naruto spoke, sitting down on the bed next to his hime, "I think that I put a little too much demonic chakra into the infusion."

Kuromi cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed before responding, "I think I made Renma human."

Kuromi's jaw dropped, this was unheard of, "Let me check real quick." She settled into a meditating pose for a minute or so before speaking again, "You didn't make him human Naruto-kun. He is now a hanyou clone which means he is ten times as strong as a normal one. Also he can come out whenever he wants."

Naruto face-faulted at Kuromi's nonchalant happy attitude before responding; "Well now I have another thing to explain to the over dramatic group of wheeze bags that is the council."

A giggle from Kuromi is the only response he got before leaving the mindscape to inform Renma of the current situation.

**X Back in the field (again) x**

Naruto opened his eyes and found Renma making and destroying things randomly with his bloodline. He called out, stopping the rampage of destruction/creation, "Hey, stop destroying shit!"

Renma complied and turned to face Naruto, the Kurieta no me apparent in his eyes. He got down on all fours as Kuromi's demonic chakra began to cover his form, giving him a two tailed shroud. His eyes were now red and slitted, looking able to strike fear in most enemies.

Naruto smirked before beginning to use Kuromi's chakra himself, using only two tails like Renma to make it an even fight. There was only one difference between the two demonic chakra-enhance warriors, Naruto seemed to have better control.

Naruto was on all fours like Renma except he looked slightly less feral, his eyes slitted and red like Renma's. His two tails of chakra swished back and forth behind him, the chakra in general seemed to be calmer.

The two stared at each other intently for a moment, waiting for the first move. Renma grew impatient and growled, launching himself at Naruto who managed to dodge by leaping to the side at the last moment.

Naruto slashed the air in front of him, sending a claw of red chakra flying through the air at Renma, who was completely blindsided by the attack.

Renma flew through the air before regaining his bearings and skidding to a halt. He growled once more at Naruto who smirked in reply before leaning his head back and placing his two chakra tails above him. Blue and red balls of chakra gathered into a dark purple sphere hovering above Renma's mouth. Chakra stopped gathering as the ball reached the size of a small rasengan, floating above Renma's mask.

Renma stabilized the ball of chakra with his tails before setting them back down and snapping his head towards Naruto, shooting the sphere like a cannon ball calling out, _**"Nibiko Imari!" **_

Naruto managed to dodge the projectile itself but not the explosive shockwave that closely followed, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto regained his bearing and sent another claw of chakra at Renma before questioning Kuromi, 'What the hell was that!'

The queen of demons chuckled slightly before speaking, **"That was a two-tailed version of my tailed beast ball." **She began to clap lightly praising the clone and getting a twitch from Naruto.

The two warriors stood on their legs, opting to go for taijutsu to finish the spar. Naruto shook his head at Kuromi's praise to his general before lunging at Renma, intent on finishing it. He became a blur of punches and kicks to Renma and just seemed to disappear from Sasuke's vision, the latter trying to learn where Naruto got his power.

Renma, being inexperienced with his new speed, was hard pressed to dodge the blows. Naruto was only using 50% percent of his max speed and had about 35 times of earth normal gravitational force on each limb, and 40 times on his chest, but he was still so fast you could blink and miss him moving.

Renma managed to dodge most of the blows, now attempting to retaliate with his own taijutsu assault. The clone found all his attacks either dodged or blocked, not managing to land a single solid hit on Naruto.

Naruto saw an opening in Renma's stance and immediately used it to his advantage, delivering a punch that shattered Renma's ribs, sending him into a tree and dispelling the clone.

Sasuke's fuming, he had barely been able to keep up with the fight, and that was when they slowed down! He was the last Uchiha, he deserved that power! Sasuke began to remember what Naruto had said _"Itachi has made you wallow in hate and self-pity to make you weak!" _

He calmed his temper, playing those words over and over in his head as he leapt back to Tazuna's house, just missing Naruto engage his 4 remaining clones in a high speed taijutsu match.

**X 3 hours later x**

A young raven haired girl in a pink kimono walked through the forest, picking herbs as she went. She walked for around five minutes before happening upon our favorite blond jinchuuriki sleeping with his back to a tree.

The young maiden blushed as she continued to admire the unconscious Naruto. 'I've got to snap out of it and collect herbs for Zabuza-sama.' The girl couldn't seem to shake out of it though, and she began to reach forward to caress his golden locks, moving into a kneeling position.

Naruto's hand shot up and obtained a light grip on the girl's slender wrist, stopping her movement. "Excuse me miss but I would appreciate it if you told me your name first," Naruto spoke with a small chuckle as the girl blushed.

"My name is Haku; I was out picking herbs when I noticed you sleeping. I've also noticed your hiatie, are you a ninja?" The newly named Haku looked down, her blush intensifying when she noticed Naruto's well-defined muscles.

Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before speaking, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I was out here training and decide to stop for rest which turned into a nap hehe."

Haku looked at Naruto and spoke, her dark brown eyes staring into Naruto's slitted cerulean ones. "Do you have anyone precious to you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding, sitting up and bringing himself face to face with the slightly shorter Haku. "Yes Haku-hime, I have a few. Do you have anyone precious to you?"

Haku smiled at him, it was a warm smile full of happiness, comfort, and what Naruto noticed to be a small amount of sadness. "That is good, true strength comes from the need to protect those precious to you. I do have a special person, but he is injured and I am picking these herbs for him. Would you like to help me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood and began to follow Haku's directions on which herbs to pick. Once they had enough Haku spoke once more to Naruto, beginning to leave, "This was fun Naruto-kun, but I have to get these herbs to Zabu- my precious person."

Haku crossed her fingers behind her back hoping Naruto would not notice her verbal slip up, cursing silently when he did.

"So you're that hunter-nin that saved him?" Naruto asked intent on getting an answer. Noticing the scared look on Haku's face Naruto relaxed his posture slightly, hoping to remove some of the tension.

Seeing this to not be enough Naruto unstrapped Shado kasai from his hip and let the sword fall, showing he meant no ill will. "If I wanted you dead I would have done so when you rescued him."

Haku had no doubt in her mind Naruto could finish her in the blink of an eye. Haku bowed her head in shame, expecting Naruto to extract the information he need and the kill her, "Hai I did save Zabuza-sama from you. Please I ask you this one favor, when you fight him next, promise me you will make sure he lives to see the next day."

Naruto nodded grimly before he spoke, extending his hand towards Haku to seal the deal. "The favor will be carried out in exchange for you promising to make sure Zabuza restrains from killing my teammates."

Haku seemed to ponder the request for a moment before she shook Naruto's hand, brightening considerably. Haku watched as Naruto walked away before he turned his head slightly, saying a few departing words, "Oh and Haku-chan? Be sure to watch out for retarded little bastards."

Haku raised an eyebrow before leaving the clearing herself, going to heal Zabuza and ponder on Naruto's words.

**X Tazuna's house, 1 hour later x**

Naruto opened the door of Tazuna's house only to be tackled by a blue and white blur. Naruto, who was currently being shaken violently and screamed at, look up to see his assaulter to none of than one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Where the hell have you been? Get your ass in the kitchen and make dinner dobe!" The 'last' Uchiha screamed, getting nods of agreement from almost every one present.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh before speaking, "One, get the fuck off of me. Two, Do something like this again and the only living Uchiha able to have children will be Itachi."

Sasuke gulped audibly before quickly complying, nodding his head with a quick "sorry," as he watched Naruto enter the kitchen to make food for everyone.

**X Outside the next day x**

Kakashi and Kurenai stood in front of their assembled teams, ready to begin training. Kakashi spoke first walking toward a tree, "Today we will be teaching you tree climbing."

Sakura snorted in derision getting everyone's attention. "We already know how to climb trees how could this be so hard."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the typical Haruno arrogance displayed by the clan before walking up the tree he was leaning on, using chakra to stick to the surface.

Sakura immediately shut up, embarrassed, as Kakashi eye-smiled giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto returned the thumbs up before sitting down on a branch with his back leaning against the tree and his left leg dangling over the side lazily, Miruin sitting in front of him in human form while Hinata's rabbit, still unnamed, slept in his hair.

Naruto activated his Kurieta no me turning the branch above him into an acoustic guitar, beginning to strum a rather soothing tune (3).

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and continued to speak, walking up the tree himself while Naruto provided pleasant background music. "In order to do this exercise you must channel the right amount of chakra into your feet, just until you feel that you're unable to remove yourself from the tree bark."

Kurenai handed each of the genin, and Akamaru who was in human form a kunai to mark their progress.

Sasuke was first up, managing to run five feet up and leave a slash mark before back flipping off the tree, losing his grip. He looked at his mark and smirked before he realized Sakura and Hinata had already made it to the top of the tree.

Naruto spoke, still strumming away, giving Sasuke a small tip. "Take it slow at first, Position on foot after the other and move on from there."

Sasuke followed Naruto's directions, placing one foot on the tree and then the other. He reached the top in a minute's time and proudly cut of the thin top branch with the kunai.

Kakashi gave a small clap for his student completing the exercise before he watched Naruto create a strap to sling his guitar over his shoulder and walk towards the smirking Uchiha, beckoning him to follow.

The three walked into another clearing away from prying eye until they stopped, Sasuke speaking up. "What are we doing here dobe?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke before speaking. "I want to train both you and Sakura but first I want to ask Kakashi-sensei if this is okay with him."

Sasuke blinked almost owlishly as Kakashi spoke, shrugging lazily and buried nose deep in his Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 5 _'Onsen in the snow.'_, "Its fine with me, just make sure you show me what you teach them in case I can help in anyway." The silver-haired pervert finished his sentence with a giggle and eye-smile.

Naruto eye-smiled back at Kakashi, surprising both Sasuke and his sensei before handing the former a blank white piece of paper saying, "This is a special type of paper, channel some chakra into it and I can see you elemental affinities."

Sasuke nodded and channeled a small amount of chakra into the paper, which then proceeded to crumple before lighting on fire.

Sasuke dropped the paper afraid of being burnt before Naruto spoke one more. "Lightning and fire, interesting, Kakashi-sensei I guess that means you will train him in raiton jutsu while I train him in katon jutsu."

Kakashi seemed to pout slightly before he spoke, "Why can't I teach him katon, I know more jutsus than you."

Naruto gave an annoyed sigh before he replied, "Just because you know a jutsu doesn't mean you understand it. I have a great mastery over fire on account of the fact that I HAVE A FUCKING PYROMANIC DEMON LORDESS INSIDE ME! Now stop whining like a spoiled child and go train Sasuke while I find out Sakura's elemental affinities."

Kakashi grumbled slightly as Naruto tossed him a scroll then jumped off into the trees leaving him in the clearing with Sasuke.

**X Tazuna's house 4 days later x**

Naruto leaned against a wall as he watched Sasuke and Sakura manipulating their affinities. Turns out the young rosette had an affinity to earth and water, 'Irony is a cruel son of a bitch' Naruto thought quietly as he saw the paper dampen before crumbling into dust. The loudest short-tempered girl he had ever seen had affinities to the two elements that represented patience and peace.

Sakura was currently using an advanced chakra control technique to build a small creek out of stones from outside and water from her canteen. Sasuke was currently juggling small bolts of fire and lightning back and forth between his fingertips, occasionally a blast would miss his hand due to his lack of total control and Naruto would quickly extinguish it using his master over all elements.

Everyone had just sat down to eat dinner when Naruto sudden fell off the side of his chair, groaning in pain as his chakra flared wildly. Kakashi was immediately at his side, being one of the Anbu at the council meeting he knew what was happening and immediately put up a two layer barrier around Naruto.

Naruto seemed to nod in appreciation while he crouched on one knee in the barrier, grinding his teeth in pain to prevent making a sound. He had been through this process several times already; it started with a small burning sensation in his chest, the feeling spread quickly through his body, making him feel as if instead of blood molten lead was coursing through his veins.

Kurenai held Hinata back from running to the barrier in an attempt to help Naruto. Everyone watch in fascination and fear as Naruto was surrounded by a golden aura the seemed to be made of raw, unrestrained chakra. (4) Naruto Rose to his full height as the cloak of chakra surrounding him grew brighter and brighter, blinding everyone in the room until the light faded to reveal an unconscious Naruto and Kakashi lying on the floor. (5)

Everyone quickly broke out of their shock and rushed the pair to the spare room in the house to allow them to recuperate from this ordeal.

**X x**

So people what did you think of this chapter? I put a poll up on my page for Naruto's Harem in this story, don't forget to vote. Please review I always welcome constructive criticism. Also sorry this chapter was short but I thought this was a good stopping point, see you next time.

,Sincerely Nexus-K

Ps: Any artist out there willing to draw Naruto from this story? If so send me a deviant art link and the best one will earn it's place as the story's representative photo.

**Author's notes:**

1:Did I mention Naruto has a strong dislike of perverts, pedophiles, and especially rapist? Oh well you know now.

2:Okay I've held this explanation for a while; this is the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan seal incorporated into one. A basic description of it is a crimson swirl pattern background partially covered by a howling silver wolf's head with a circle of black flames surrounding it.

3:Naruto knows how to play a guitar in my story because it suits his personality. This will not be major, just something that may pop up every one and a while.

4:To get a basic image he has the same aura has super saiyan 2 teen Gohan had when he fought cell, except instead of just being an outline, the entire thing is gold. Also it has small amount of lightning crackling throughout it like Goku's, or did Gohan have that too? I haven't watch dragon ball z in a while so whatever. I don't own Dragon ball Z either by the way.

5:If you had to hold a shit-ton of demonic chakra by yourself you would faint too. Or die. Maybe both.

**Translations:**

Shado kasai: Shadow fire

Roringusanda: Rolling thunder

Kubikiri Houcho: Head chopping cleaver

Jinrai no ken: Sword of the thunderclap

Nibiko Imari: Two tailed beast ball


	5. Friendly Goodbyes

"Whirlpool" normal/human speech

'Whirlpool' normal/human thoughts

_'Whirlpool' hidden human thoughts_

"_Whirlpool" Flashback speech_

**"Whirlpool" Demon speech**

**'Whirlpool' Demon thoughts**

_"Whirlpool" Demonic Soul Speech_

_'Whirlpool' Demonic soul thought_

_**"Whirlpool" Justu **_

"Whirlpool" Summon Speech

"WHIRLPOOL" occasionally used to display anger or yelling.

Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of "The red flash of Konoha"

I should really change the name of this story (Leave suggestions in your reviews, come on you know you want to click that button.). Sorry for updating so late but Toonami caught up to the wave arc and I wanted to watch it again to remember everything that happened. Give me suggestions in your reviews for the new name of this story. Again, I am soooo sorry for updating so late but for some reason this chapter made my brain say "Fuck you, I'm on strike."

Please, please review! It helps me breath, it gives me inner strength! (Best parody series ever by the way.)

**X x**

Naruto woke up with a groan, holding the side of his head due to his hangover-like headache. Naruto quickly noticed several things, he was in a bed, he was surprisingly completely dressed mask and all; he figured that much raw demonic chakra would have disintegrated his clothes, and the house was strangely empty.

Hearing a crash downstairs Naruto got up and went to investigate. Silently landing on the floor after jumping down from the top step, Naruto saw a sight that made his blood boil. Two mercenaries, one with an eye patch, the other with bluish-black hair, were in the house and holding Tsunami hostage.

The black haired one forced the blue haired woman to her knees before beginning to pull down his pants. Naruto was about to step in before he heard a child's voice yell out, "Leave my mom alone!" as a kitchen knife flew through the air towards the eye patched mercenary, which he easily knocked aside with his katana.

The man smirked picking up the now visible Inari before speaking, "Hey Zori, this brat thinks he can stand up to us."

The now identified Zori pulled up his pants before walking over and responding, his katana placed at Inari's neck, "Is that so Waraji? Well we will have to teach him a lesson now, wont we?"

Naruto quickly intervened, sneaking up behind Zori and snapping the man's neck before stabbing Waraji in the ribs from behind with the same knife Inari threw. Seeing Inari unconscious, he checked to make sure the young boy was ok before nodding and burning the mercenaries' bodies.

Naruto untied Tsunami and helped the blue haired woman to her feet before leading her to Inari. "Where are they?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the bridge.

Tsunami looked from taking care of Inari before speaking, "At the bridge, they left about an hour ago."

Naruto nodded before jumping off, heading to check on his friends.

**X At the bridge x**

Naruto landed on a branch as he watched Gato arrived on the scene of the fight between Zabuza, Kurenai, and Kakashi with at least 400 thugs. Naruto launched forward, intent on ending the pig of a man's life as he saw Gato kick an injured Hinata away from him and towards his mercenaries, who had a lecherous grin on each of their faces.

A loud boom echoed throughout the bridge as Naruto shot forward at impossible speeds grabbing Gato's face with his right hand as he continued to run, leaving drag marks in the concrete as he pushed the man deeper and deeper into the ground. Naruto stopped, lifting the man with a firm grip on his face, before speaking. "Any last words before I end your life, you pathetic son of a bitch?"

Gato began to struggle before pleading, "What do you want money, power, women?! I'll give you anything as long as you let me live! I'll even let you have that ice bitch after I kill Zabuza!" Immediately after he finished his sentence a heavy killer intent washed over the bridge, causing his army to fall to their knees. Gato managed to see that Naruto's eyes had turned crimson.

Pure, murderous, rage quickly replaced the somewhat neutral look on Naruto's face as he tossed the pudgy man to the back of the army, speaking as his voice to a demonic tone, **"I'll deal with you after I kill the rest of this trash."** Naruto turned towards mercenaries who drew their swords seeing Naruto threaten their boss. The now scared-shitless leader of the bandits stood up yelling, "get him!"

Naruto gave a sadistic smirk behind his mask before charging forward, using his newly grown claws to maim, disembowel, and tear out the throats of the army of bandits with brutal efficiency. Once their numbers dwindled down to 300 they began to back away in fear, falling over themselves trying to get away from the slowly approaching Naruto.

Naruto kicked a mercenary in the chest, sending him tumbling into the ground and held him there as the man spoke, his voice full of fear. "W-what are you?"

Naruto growled before speaking, cocking his fist back, **"I'm your executioner." ** Naruto quickly ended the man's life by punching his face in.

Gato spoke once more trying to encourage them, although he sound more frightened than confident. "Come on he's just one kid, kill him!"

Naruto held out his right hand using his gravity affinity to cause Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho fly from its place implanted in the ground to his hand. He lifted the blade with ease, spinning over his head once before releasing it causing it to fly in a deadly boomerang–like arc, decapitating 20 men before returning to his hand.

Naruto smirked once more as he flicked the blood off the blade and continue to slaughter the army. Naruto was a hurricane of death and destruction, cutting down soldier after soldier left and right. A mercenary attempted to attack Naruto from behind with his katana when he thought the blond genin was distracted. Naruto simply caught the blade with his left hand over his shoulder, snapping it in half before turning to face the man.

Naruto growled and head-butted the man, breaking his nose and sending him staggering back, before proceeding to cleave him in two. Naruto used the momentum of his swing to spin a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, slitting the throats of or decapitating all the bandits around him.

Looking at the bodies surrounding him Naruto tossed Kubikiri Houcho back to Zabuza who managed to catch it. Naruto activated his Kurieta no me, forming a serrated steel-tipped spear with a wooden shaft out of a fallen mercenary's war-hammer. Deactivating his kekkei genkai, it was clear Naruto had vented all his rage and was back to his normal mindset as his eyes were once more their natural crystal blue, which made him all the more dangerous. Twirling his new spear over his head, Naruto charged at the remaining mercenaries, intent on finishing them as soon as possible.

The leading mercenary, who seemed to be the least skilled out of all of them, swung his sword with an arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto leaned to left slightly, dodging the sloppy attack, before stabbing the bandit in the stomach with his spear.

The blond Genin moved quickly, spinning a full 360 degrees while moving forward and yanking his spear out of the man, killing him and slashing the throat of one of his comrades in the progress. Naruto jumped over an attack from behind, this one aiming to take out his legs, and back-flipped over the man while throwing his spear at a mercenary standing in front of him. Using his attacker's confusion to his advantage, Naruto snapped the man's neck before yell caught his attention.

"_**Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu," **_A wolf-like beast made of blue and white lightning burst through the crowd of bandits surrounding Naruto, carrying another bandit in its jaws before exploding into a mass of electricity that shocked a large amount of the mercenaries. Kakashi followed immediately after the Raiton jutsu, jumping in the air and throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy.

Every one of the flying weapons found a target, killing ten bandits. Kakashi swept another bandit's legs out from under him before stabbing him in the heart.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kakashi's entrance before speaking, "Took you long enough." Immediately after finishing his sentence Naruto had to duck as a mercenary attempted to cut his head off. The blond ningen grabbed the katana as it swung into the space his head occupied just a few seconds ago, reversing its wielder's grip and stabbing the man in the chest.

A loud, beast-like roar caught Naruto's attention as Zabuza landed in front of him, cleaving a mercenary in two with his Kubikiri Houcho. The man looked to be in perfect health which led Naruto to assume Sakura healed him. Zabuza began emitting large amounts of killing intent, a red aura containing a demon mask surrounding him as he kicked another bandit in the chest, sending the man flying into his comrades with broken ribs.

Naruto grabbed his spear from its makeshift holster in a mercenary's chest, channeling 2 tails worth of his hanyou chakra through his body and causing the same chakra cloak from early to appear, only significantly weaker in intensity. The ground began to give way under the pressure from Naruto's power forming a crater as small chunks of earth rose around him before disintegrating mid-air. Naruto's image flickered for a second before he disappeared completely reappearing 20 feet away and leaving 30 dead mercenaries in his path.

The spear in Naruto's hand had changed into an elegant 5 foot long nodaichi, the weapon taking the form a large, pitch black katana with a circular cross guard that came to point in the same direction as the one-edged blade (1). Naruto channeled Fuuton chakra into the blade before slashing the air in front of him at blinding speeds, sending several blades of wind towards the army and crying out, _**"Fuuton: Uzu Genko!"**_

Naruto did not waste any time watching as several enemies were shredded by his jutsu, reappearing behind them and stabbing a mercenary in the chest, grabbing their attention long enough for Kakashi and Zabuza to dispose of several more of the bandits. Temporarily going into auto-pilot, Naruto asked Kuromi something that had been bothering him the entire fight, 'Kuromi-chan where are Rangetsu and Miruin?'

Naruto felt something akin to a large sweat drop in his mind from Kuromi before she responded.

"**Sasuke took Rangetsu with Kakashi's orders to fight with and Miruin is watching from a lawn chair next to Akamaru and some popcorn. Oh wait Sasuke, Kiba, and surprisingly Shino just joined them. Where the hell did they get the chairs though?" ** The feeling increased to the point where if Naruto could see her right now, he would see his beautiful fiancée leaning heavily to her left, a boulder-sized sweat drop on her forehead.

Naruto subconsciously sweatdropped back before bringing his attention back to the fight, noticing the only one left to be Gato, Kakashi and Zabuza having killed off the remaining bandits. Naruto released his hanyou cloak before grabbing some ninja wire from the pouch on his right thigh and tying Gato's arms and legs together behind the man's back. Changing his nodaichi into a wooden staff, Naruto used it as a support to carry the man between him and Kakashi as he walked toward the group stationed at the end of the bridge, seeing Sakura supporting a barely stable Haku. Naruto immediately handed his end of the staff to Zabuza before running over to Haku and checking on her, "Sakura, status report, leave no details out."

Sakura nodded her face completely serious as she spoke, "We engaged Zabuza and Haku at the bridge, Sasuke, Shino, And Kiba against Haku while Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-san fought Zabuza. Me and Hinata guarded Tazuna while the fights were going on, Sasuke and Kiba were caught in Haku's _**"Demonic ice mirrors" **_a technique in which Haku uses her kekkai genkai to teleport between ice mirrors and rain senbon on her victims. Just as Kakashi was about to deliver the finishing blow to Zabuza with his _**"Raikiri," **_Haku used her speed to appear in front of Zabuza and take the blow, saving him. I managed to stabilize her using the Mystic palm technique while you fought Gato and his men, but she's still pretty injured."

Naruto nodded before his hand began to glow bright green, the hole in Haku's chest closing slowly. Haku said her thanks before going to check on Zabuza, Naruto walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke waved before tossing Naruto Shado Kasai saying, "Sup" and munching on some popcorn.

Naruto's eye twitched as he caught the sword, examining it and thinking for a second before tossing it back to Sasuke saying, "Keep it, I don't want to deal with that pervert anyway."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded his thanks before Naruto smacked the Popcorn out of his hands. The Uchiha got angry and yelled at Naruto, "What the hell!"

A black aura of killing intent surrounded Naruto before he cocked his open hand back, before delivering a backhand that sent Sasuke into the nearby forest, screaming "WHY THE DIDN'T YOU HELP US! YOU DON'T TAKE A FUCKING SWORD AND NOT USE IT, -TTEBAYO!" Naruto clasped his hand over his mouth as his verbal tick showed while Kakashi and Kurenai looked ready to burst out laughing, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino looked at him with wide eyes, and Kiba bust his gut on the floor with Miruin and Akamaru.

A popping noise followed by something akin to a rocket gained everyone's attention as Sasuke went flying by with Shado Kasai strapped to his hip, twin streams of blood propelling him into a tree, causing everyone to wince at the loud crash he made. Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Rangetsu morph into his demon form and examine Sasuke.

The demon chuckled lightly before crouching over Sasuke's prone form, planting his feet on both sides of the genin's body, getting right in Sasuke's face, and shouting in a rather hilarious voice, _"You got knocked the fuck out!"_

This only spawned a whole new wave of laughter from everyone, no one seeming to care about the fact that a 6'2 demon was currently laughing with them. After everyone calmed down and Sasuke cleaned himself off Kakashi, Naruto, and Zabuza gathered at the beginning of the bridge to clean it in the only way that is appropriate for shinobi of their caliber.

They all began to go through handsigns, their minds and hands synchronized, 'Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox , Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox , Monkey, Bird, Yang Water, Rat, Boar, Bird!' Three enormous dragons of water rose from the lake before charging forward, erasing all evidence of the fight and drowning any possible survivors.

The sound of cheering grabbed everyone's attention as they turned to find a rather one-sided fight. Inari and Gato were surrounded in a semi-circle of villagers, each one making bets or trading money. Inari was in a loose version of Naruto's fight stance surprising everyone present while Gato just put his fist up and tried not to piss of the crowd of villagers with various weapons.

Inari ran forward at low-genin speeds surprising the crowd, before jumping up and kneeing Gato in the face, sending the smaller man tumbling to the floor. The young boy leapt on the man, grabbing him by the collar and punching him in the face repeatedly. The crowd cheered as they saw the young boy give the source of all their pain a broken nose and avenge his father.

Inari picked Gato up by his collar before pushing him to Renma, who was watching from the crowd the entire time. Renma nodded, picking the tiny man up by his collar while saying, "Good job Inari, be sure to keep practicing."

Renma used his Kurieta no me to create a cross and some rope to tie Gato with. Satisfied with his work, Renma walked towards Inari before giving the young boy a kunai. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" The pure bushin asked genuinely worried for his new student.

Inari nodded before grabbing the kunai and replying, "Thank you, Renma-nii, Naruto-nii, for teaching me the value of courage." Inari walked up to the cross and paused for a moment before stabbing Gato through the heart, ending the man's suffering quickly and cleanly. Cheering erupted as the entirety of teams 7, 8, and Inari were raised into the air and praised as heroes.

Once he was dropped by the crowd Naruto looked towards Inari, looking for any sort of discomfort from ending a life and upon finding none Naruto began to worry. Even if a person has beaten, starved or even tried to kill you, you should always feel remorse knowing you ended their entire existence. Naruto thought back to when he first spoke to Inari, shortly after revealing the secret of his sealing.

**X (Flashback, 5 days ago) x**

_Naruto had just begun to walk out of Tazuna's house when he was approached by a small child with spiky black hair and dark-blue eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals, a blue and white striped hat adorning his head as he stared at Naruto._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow before speaking, grabbing the young boy's shoulder and leading him to the shade of a tree where they sat down. "Can I help you Inari?"_

_The now-identified Inari's eyes widened in surprise before he spoke stuttering, "H-how do you know my name?"_

_Naruto gave Inari an eye-smile; his eyes curving into an upside-down U as he spoke. "I have my ways little one, I have my ways."_

_The young boy looked down clenching his fist before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Teach me to be strong."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, picking up Inari's words with his enhanced hearing, before speaking again, "Why should I? What purpose would training you serve?"_

_Inari looked up, determination burning in his eyes before he spoke, "I don't want to have any regrets. That's why… we have to fight. You can't protect anything by being a cry-baby. The people of the wave have to rise up and fight if we hope to defeat Gato!"_

_Naruto smiled before making a dragon handsign, summoning Renma next to him in a mini-tornado of lightning._

_The bushin looked back and forth between Inari and Naruto before speaking, "Sup boss, who's the kid?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes before replying, "You know damn-well who this is, we share each other's thoughts and memories."_

_Renma lowered his mask and smirked, "I know but I like annoying you."_

_Naruto's eyebrow twitched dangerously before he yelled at his clone, "JUST GO TRAIN INARI!"_

_Renma gave a mock-salute before using Raiton: Shushin to teleport him and Inari away to a private training ground, leaving Naruto muttering "Freakin' smartass."_

**X Current time x**

Naruto was stirred out of his memories by Kuromi who brought up a very important point,** "You do know you never told them that the information of me being sealed into you was an S-class secret punishable by death. That may be something to mention after you finish with Inari." **

Naruto's eyes widened before he sent instructions to Renma and went to go inform every one of the situation. After straightening things out and knocking out Kiba when he over-reacted and began to freak out.

Grabbing everyone's attention, Tazuna called out to all the villagers, taking a drink out of the silver cup Naruto raided from Gato's ship. "People of the wave! With the completion of the bridge connecting us to the mainland, we need a name!"

Inari immediately called out from his position next to Tazuna, "The Great Naruto Bridge, after our hero!" The crowd erupted in cheer chanted the name over and over again.

Tazuna's laughter rang across the entire crowd before he called out again, "The Great Naruto Bridge it is then! Now back to the party, haha!"

The party continued on for the rest of the night, the Konoha ninja, Haku and Zabuza deciding to take their leave tomorrow morning.

**X the next day x**

Everyone wave as they walked down the road towards Konoha, Naruto arm and arm with Hinata and Haku, the latter seeming to have taken an interest in Naruto that was more than friendly. As Haku walked she seemed to be in perfect sync with Hinata, stealing glances at Naruto, blushing, and snuggling closer to the blond Genin as they walked. Naruto was getting looks of envy from Kiba and Haku was getting the same, though on a much less notable scale, from Kurenai.

The group continued to walk before a bright flash of light erupted in front of Naruto, causing everyone to shield their eyes before the light died down, revealing a 5'10 platinum-blond woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. A white kimono that hugged her curvaceous figure and 38 C-cup breasts flowed down to the middle of her calf, a slit open on the left side from mid-thigh down, exposing some of her olive toned skin.

Naruto became visibly scared upon seeing her, hiding behind Hinata and Haku with a rather undignified yelp. Naruto curled into the fetal position on the ground, rocking back and forth before covering his ears when Kiba gave a wolf whistle, not wanting to hear the Inuzuka's screams.

The mysterious woman opened her eyes, revealing slitted emerald green orbs that looked slightly reptilian. The woman gave a serene smile revealing her slightly elongated canine teeth. She then spoke in an overly sweet sing-song voice, one that promised pain and sure regret if a response was not given. "Oooooooh Naruto-kun! Care to explain why you have yet to sign our contract?"

Naruto's voice traveled out from behind the girls, barely above a whisper as he poked his head over their shoulders, looking scared to death. "Please forgive me, Ikari-ryu ohi."(2)

The now-named Ikari gave a sweet smile before walking around the stunned pair of Hinata and Haku and lifting the shorter boy off the ground until he was eye level in an impressive display of strength, her smile fading as she yelled, "YOU ARE THE FIRST POTENTIAL SUMMONER WE HAVE HAD SINCE YOUR MOTHER'S GRANDFATHER AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BLOW US OFF! SIGN THIS CONTRACT RIGHT NOW OR I, WILL, END, YOU!"

Naruto gave a quick nod before cutting his palm and using his blood to write his name, the contract disappearing along with Ikari's after he finished.

The blond woman gave a bright smile before clapping with joy and tackle-hugging Naruto, giving him a peck on the lips and saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Naruto-kun! Summon me or my clan anytime!" 

Naruto gave a small sweat drop while thinking, _'Bi-polar much?'_, and picking himself off the ground after Ikari poofed back to the summoning realm in a cloud of smoke, but not before delivering a swift kick to Kiba's baby factory for calling her a babe.

An awkward silence followed immediately after Ikari's departure. After a minute or two Rangetsu broke the silence, speaking from Shado Kasai on Sasuke's hip, the sword emitting a red aura as he spoke, _"Every three seconds of awkward silence a gay baby is born…" _This seeming to affect no one Rangetsu spoke again, _"Every five seconds of awkward silence Maito Gai trains a new 'Youthful' Student" _

This grabbed Kakashi, and Kurenai's attention as the immediately began to panic before going into a long stream of conversations with everyone present and encouraging them to hurry back to Konoha as soon as possible.

This seemed to satisfy Rangetsu as Shado Kasai stopped pulsating and returned to a dormant state.

The two Jonins calmed down before picking up the pace, leading everyone into the trees. Kakashi looked towards his left where Naruto was leaping from branch to branch. "Hey Naruto, what is that small metal ball in your hand?" Kakashi asked upon noticing the golfball-sized silver sphere clutched tightly in the Genin's hand.

Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi before speaking placing the ball in the pocket on his right thigh, staggering slightly before speaking, "I used my Kekkai Genkai to condense all the metal the mercenaries had on them into the sphere, the combination of so many different metals created a nearly indestructible material. The sphere is also so dense I could make a cube the size of a small apartment with my Kekkai Genkai. I am going to continue doing this with fallen enemy materials until the sphere becomes too dense to maintain its form, and then I will make another as a backup. It saves me the effort of maintaining or buying several weapons, and I could probably make a high profit if I use seals to make it accessible to anyone." (3)

Kakashi nodded at the explanation as the group continued to leap forward towards Konoha.

**X x**

Hey guys it's me Nexus-k, I just wanted to mention that I am looking for a beta reader, PM me if you are interested.

(1): This is the Ebony blade from Skyrim, Which I do not own by the way.

(2): Ryu ohi means Dragon Queen

(3): Naruto has a limited knowledge of seals, also I wanted to replace the Shado Kasai, a weapon that I felt would suit Sasuke more than Naruto.

**Translations:**

_**Fuuton: Uzu Genko= Wind Release: Vortex Current**_

_**Raikiri: Lightning Cutter (A.k.a Lightning blade according to English dub)**_


End file.
